The Crystal
by Akari Hikari
Summary: Chapter 10 UPDATE! Berharap? /Mimpi itu terus berulang-ulang hingga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Hingga salah satu temannya menemaninya dan menasehatinya. / "Ini. Segelas susu coklat panas mungkin bisa menenangkan pikiranmu."/ Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari informasi itu diperpustakaan. Sementara musuh mulai bergerak!/ -Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Fubuki Shirou, seorang murid di Hakuren Junior High School yang penyendiri karena ia berbeda dari manusia lainnya. Tapi apa jadinya jika ia bertemu seseorang yang senasib seperti dirinya?

.

The Crystal

Inazuma Eleven

Disclaimer: Not me

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, OC, OOC, AU

.

Chapter 1

Don't be my friend

.

.

Terik matahari menghangatkan semua orang yang berada di bawahnya. Tetapi tidak menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyelimuti mereka di Hokkaido. Ya, musim dingin telah tiba. Musim yang menjadi favorite seorang laki-laki yang bernama Fubuki Shirou. Dan sampai ia bertemu seorang laki-laki yang berambut bawang yang senasib seperti dirinya, petualangan dan persahabatan ini di mulai.

.

.

_Bruukk!_

Pemuda berambut bawang menabrak pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan.

"Gomen'nasai." pintanya sambil menolong pemuda yang ditabraknya itu.

Pemuda yang ditabraknya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan membersihkan belakang seragamnya yang kotor.

"Kamu murid baru?"

"E-eh, iya. Aku Goenji Shuuya." pemuda berambut bawang itu mengulurkan tangan dan-

"Fubuki Shirou, yoroshiku." -pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan itu menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Ehm, kau tahu kelas VIII-II?" tanya Goenji sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hei, kita sekelas! Kebetulan aku juga mau ke kelas, ayo!" ajak Fubuki.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas yang dimaksud.

"Sampai." Fubuki membuka pintu kelasnya dan langsung duduk dibangkunya.

Di dalam sudah ada wanita merupakan wali kelas mereka yang menunggu kedatangan murid baru itu. "Pasti kau murid baru itu, ayo, masuk!"

Goenji segera masuk dan memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Goenji Shuuya, murid asal Tokyo, salam kenal."

"Baik, kau bisa duduk di ..." sang guru mencari bangku yang kosong tapi sayangnya tidak ada bangku yang kosong kecuali di sebelah Fubuki Shirou. "Di sebelah Fubuki Shirou." lanjutnya yang agak sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada bangku yang kosong lagi selain di sana.

Goenji mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud. Tapi sebelum berjalan menuju bangku tersebut, ia dibisikkan oleh sensei. "Kalau kamu merasa tidak nyaman, kamu bisa memberitahu sensei. Sensei akan menukar bangkumu."

_Tidak mungkin, sensei, _pikir Goenji.

Dari kejauhan, Fubuki yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam. Hampir semua orang menjauhi dirinya karena sesuatu yang misterius terjadi di tubuhnya. Dan karena itu pula, ia merasa diawasi oleh sekelompok orang jahat. Maka dari itu, ia tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain ikut campur tangan dalam urusannya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan fatal dalam hidupnya. Ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan orang lain lagi. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain -termasuk pemuda si rambut bawang itu.

.

.

Istirahat. Sekarang saatnya istirahat. Istirahat adalah waktu yang tepat untuk makan, bercanda, atau tertawa bersama teman di luar pelajaran. Tapi lain halnya dengan Fubuki -yang lebih memilih istirahat sendiri dibanding bersama teman.

"Hei, Fubuki, kau tidak istirahat?" tanya Goenji -yang mengetahui tempat persembunyian Fubuki yaitu di taman belakang sekolah yang tidak ter-urus

Fubuki menghela nafas panjang. _Kenapa dia selalu tahu, sih?_

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau sendiri tidak istrahat." tanyanya sambil membuang muka.

"Boleh. Yah, sepertinya kau murid yang lain dari yang lain." jawab Goenji.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Fubuki yang tidak mengerti dan langsung melihat mata onix-nya.

"Kau berbeda dari yang lain. Kau ada-"

"Tunggu! Kamu tahu itu dari mana?" potong Fubuki cepat.

"Karena aku juga mengalaminya. Kita ini adal-"

_Kkrriinngg..._

Dan kalimat Goenji terpotong lagi oleh suara bel.

"Akh! Sial!"

"Nanti pulang sekolah akan kuceritakan semuanya di rumahmu." ujar Goenji.

Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju kelas.

.

.

_Krriinngg..._

Pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan akhirnya selesai. Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi . Murid- murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Dalam hitungan menit, Hakuren sudah sepi kayak kuburan.

"Eh, Goenji-kun tidak pulang?" tanya Fubuki yang masih membersihkan kelas. Ia dihukum membersihkan kelas sendirian karena melamun saat pelajaran sejarah.

"Tidak, rumahku jauh. Lagipula sebentar lagi ada badai salju. Dan satu lagi panggil aku Shuuya." Goenji -eh Shuuya berkata tiba-tiba.

"Kalau gitu panggil aku Shirou." balas Shirou.

"Nah, selesai." Shirou segera mengambil tasnya dan pulang bersama Shuuya.

.

.

Pembicaraan serius di rumah Shirou. Bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya?

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga. Sebenarnya yang asli jauh lebih panjang, sayangnya kehapus T_T. Udah deh reveiw aja but don't flame


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review:

Ika Fittr: hai, ika-san/ Ah, jawabannya ada di chapter ini/Kazemaru? Oh, paling dia ada chapter depan. Maaf sebelumnya karena belum bisa munculin Kazemaru di chap ini tapi tenang aja, dia jadi anak baik, tapi ... saya gak tau mau munculin netral atau ngelindungin mereka berdua. Belum kepikiran, tuh #plaak!

lunlun caldia: salam kenal juga lunlun/ Wah, bagus deh kalo lunlun suka sama pair ini/ Penasaran ya? maaf deh ... tapi jawabannya ada di chapter ini/ Saya memang terburu-buru saat ngetik chap kemarin. Kalo yang asli sih, chap kemarin lebih panjang tapi sayangnya gak ke save T.T jadinya ngetik ulang lagi deh dan itupun komputer saya dah mau dipake jadinya terburu-buru, deh...

squaredoll20: salam kenal juga. Pemiliknya ada dua toh... Kok reviewnya dua kali? Atau saya salah baca, ya? #garuk-garuk kepala. Satuin aja ya balasan reviewnya #plaakk!/ Dua- duanya dikucilkan dan dia memang mau sendiri/ Saya aja kasihan lihat nasib Shirou kayak gitu.

Thanks for review~

The Crystal

Inazuma Eleven

Disclaimer: not me

Genre: Adventure and Friendship

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Typo, Abal deh pokoknya!

.

Chapter 2

Kebenaran Tentang Semuanya

.

.

Mereka berjalan susah payah di tengah badai salju yang sangat dingin. Akhirnya meraka sampai di rumah Shirou. Shirou segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan mereka segera masuk ke dalam.

"Haah~ akhirnya sampai."

"Maaf jika rumahku sedikit berantakan." ucap Shirou sambil tersenyum. Ia segera melepas jaketnya dan langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Ya." jawab Shuuya. Ia segera memperhatikan seisi rumah Shirou. Ada beberapa bingkai foto terpajang di meja kayu.

"Eh?" Ia terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Shirou tapi bedanya ia memiliki rambut pink dan mata orange.

"Dia juga mempunyai kekuatan itu." gumam Shuuya tanpa sadar.

"Hm? Ada apa dengan foto itu?" tanya Shirou ketika melihat Shuuya yang melihat foto itu dengan seksama.

"Ah! Ti-tidak ada." jawab Shuuya gugup dan langsung duduk.

"Oh, ya sudah. Ini untukmu." Shirou memberikan Shuuya coklat panas.

"Terima kasih."

"Ehm, jadi apa yang kamu ketahui tentang itu?" tanya Shirou sambil perlahan meneguk minumannya.

"Hmm, aku tidak tau secara keseluruhan tapi intinya kita harus menyelamatkan dunia ini sebelum terlambat." jawab Shuuya.

"Aku tahu itu. Pasti orang tuamu yang memberi tahumu." tebak Shirou.

Shuuya yang sedang minum langsung tersedak karenanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku juga diceritakan tapi," Shirou tersenyum kecut. "Sayangnya cerita itu bersambung -untuk selamanya. Jadi, aku tidak tahu keseluruhannya. Yang aku ketahui, hanya orang yang pantas memiliki ini. Sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi di tubuhnya, yaitu adanya kristal ajaib yang merupakan sumber kekuatan misterius itu. Biasanya, orang akan bangga jika ditubuhnya terdapat seperti itu. Namun, aku tidak. Aku menyesal mendapatkannya." Shirou menunduk

"Bodoh."

"Eh?" Shirou mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mata onixnya.

"Kau bodoh, Fubuki Shirou. Memangnya kamu kira gampang memiliki sesuatu yang ajaib seperti kita. Kristal itu merupakan sesuatu yang harus dijaga. Benda itu seperti jiwa yang harus kita jaga. Apabila kristal itu hancur, kau akan mati. Kristal itu juga merupakan sesuatu kekuatan untuk melindungi semua orang yang kita sayangi." Shuuya menatap tajam Shirou.

Shirou bungkam lalu menatap sendu mata Shuuya. "Bagaimana jika kita tidak berhasil melindungi orang yang kita sayangi? Bagaimana jika kita yang akhirnya menyerang mereka karena tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu? Bagaimana jika kita kehilangan mereka semua?"

Shuuya yang mendengar itu hanya diam.

"Aku takut kehilangan lagi. Aku jarang menggunakan kekuatan ini. Jika aku menggunakannya, peristiwa itu akan teringat kembali . Otou-san, okaa-san, dan Atsuya, aku kehilangan mereka. Aku kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi." Shirou menunduk dalam.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau terlepas dari kekuatanmu begitu saja Shirou! Kau masih dibutuhkan oleh dunia ini! Kau mempunyai kristal salju di tubuhmu! Kekuatanmu masih ada Shirou!" bentak Shuuya.

Shirou terdiam dan masih menunduk dalam.

"Apa kamu ingin mengecewakan keluargamu? Kamu punya tanggung jawab yang besar! Bagaimana jika kamu tidak melindungi dunia ini? Pasti adikmu akan kecewa, apalagi orang tuamu!"

Shirou jadi teringat akan peristiwa yang membuat keluarganya meninggal.

.

Flashback:

"Pokoknya aku yang lebih kuat!" si rambut pink -Atsuya.

"Kuat apanya, pokoknya aku yang lebih kuat!" balas si rambut putih keabuan -Shirou.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua sama-sama kuat. Jangan berantam di sini, kalian belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan kalian, bagaimana jika tanpa kalian sadari itu akan membuat bencana? Lagipula kekuatan kalian bukan untuk dipertandingkan tapi untuk melindungi dunia ini dari kejahatan." tanya Otou-san.

"Huh!"

Mereka berdua saling membuang muka ke arah jendela. Baru saja mereka diceritakan oleh kedua orang tuanya tentang sesuatu ajaib yang terjadi di tubuh mereka dan mereka langsung seperti itu.

"Padahal aku yang lebih kuat!" gerut Shirou.

"Memangnya kamu udah pernah mencobanya?" tanya Atsuya.

"Sudah, memangnya kamu belum?" balas Shirou yang tersenyum licik.

Atsuya terperanjat tapi menjawabnya dengan jelas. "Sudah."

_Huh? dasar pembohong, bagaimana cara aku membalas aniki, ya? Ehm ... aha aku tau! _

Atsuya mendekati Shirou lalu membisikinya. "Hei, aniki, kalau kamu sudah pernah mencobanya, ayo buktikan disana!" Atsuya menunjuk tempat duduknya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Disana pasti banyak bongkahan salju karena sebelahnya gunung. Barangsiapa yang bisa mengangkatnya, itu yang akan jadi pemenang."

"Oke."

Mereka berdua segera berlomba. Dan saat Shirou sedang menjatuhkan bongkahan salju, terdengar suara gemuruh dari atas. Longsor salju yang tidak dapat diduga dan dihindari. Dengan kekuatannya, Atsuya mendorong Shirou keluar mobil, berusaha melindungnya.

"ANIKI!"

"ATSUYA !"

Dan detik itu juga, longsor salju telah meniadakan keluarganya.

End Of Flasfback.

.

Shirou berpikir, jika dilihat dari kenyataannya, semua ini bukan semua kesalahannya, dan mungkin saja disana memang sedang ada longsor salju tapi saat Shirou sedang menggunakan kekuatannya. Atau mungkin saja, kemarahan mereka berdua yang memanggil longsor salju itu. Tapi ia ingat perkataan orang tuanya.

"Lagipula kekuatan kalian bukan untuk dipertandingkan tapi untuk melindungi dunia ini dari kejahatan."

Shirou sadar, ia harus melindungi semuanya dan tidak terpuruk terus-menerus. Kekuatannya tidak perlu ditakuti walaupun ia sudah terlanjur menyendiri dan dikucilkan, ia akan berusaha melindungi dunia ini karena itu merupakan tugasnya. Tugas dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemilik kristal salju. Ia akan berusaha.

"Kamu benar. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus menerus. Terima kasih." Shirou tersenyum tipis

"Ya, ehm, kamu bisa merasakan pemilik kristal-kristal lainnya?" tanya Shuuya.

"Bisa, tapi waktu itu aku tidak merasakan kristal api milikmu. Kau pintar sekali mengelabuiku." jawab Shirou.

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak, akan diketahui musuh."

"Musuh?" ulang Shirou.

Shuuya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Kamu tidak pernah merasa diikuti atau diawasi seseorang?"

"Sering sekali. Kristal kuat yang amat menakutkan." Shirou memeluk dirinya.

"Musuh kita suatu organisasi jahat. Mereka mengincar semua kristal untuk dihancurkan. Dengan begitu mereka bisa menguasai seluruh dunia." Shuuya meminum coklatnya yang sudah dingin.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini?" tanya Shirou antusias.

"Bergabung dengan The Crystal." jawab Shuuya.

"Hah?"

"Suatu organisasi yang orang-orangnya yang mempunyai kristal seperti kita. Besok pulang sekolah, kita akan ke sana."

"Baiklah."

"Sepertinya hari sudah sore, aku pamit pulang, ya." Shuuya mengambil tasnya dan memakai jaketnya.

"Ya, sampai bertemu besok."

Akhirnya Shuuya pulang. Shirou bernafas lega, akhirnya ia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lagi tanpa teringat peristiwa itu. Mereka berdua tidak tahu bagaimana masa depan dunia ini. Mereka hanya bisa melindungi semampunya.

.

To Be Continued

.

A/n :Akhirnya~ selesai juga... Tahu ah chap ini makin ngawur dan abal. Apalagi typo dimana-mana dan kayaknya pendek amat -,-. Udah deh review aja. Sekalian saranin dong. Soalnya kadang saya bingung mikir alur ceritanya #plaakk!


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan review:

Ika Fittr: mungkin aja ada, liat aja deh di chap ini...

squaredoll20: masih ada typo ya? padahal saya udah ngoreksi lagi tapi masih ada typo, gomen.

lunlun caldia: ah makasih... enggak nyangka dibilang bagus.

Thanks for Review

The Crystal

Inazuma Eleven

Disclaimer: not me

Warning: gaje, abal, OOC, OC, AU

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

.

Chapter 3

Semuanya Belum Terlambat

.

Tap ... Tap ... Tap ...

Di suatu tempat yang gelap itu, derap langkah seorang lelaki terdengar. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan sang pemimpin.

_Cklek!_

Ia membuka pintu itu. Lalu memberi salam hormat pada atasannya.

"Lapor, target sudah ditemukan." lapornya.

"Bagus. Kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai saatnya tiba. Untuk sementara, awasi ia dalam jarak jauh dan jangan menyerangnya sebelum perintah dikeluarkan."

"Baik."

.

.

Shirou menghela nafas panjang. Dari tadi ia tidak mendengarkan pelajaran sejarah yang dijelaskan oleh Fuji-sensei dan hanya pura-pura memerhatikan ke depan.

_Kkrriinngg..._

Bel pulang berbunyi. Shirou menghela nafas lega. Ia segera memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Diliriknya Shuuya yang sedang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Tiba-tiba selembar kertas kecil jatuh dari dalam bukunya. Shirou segera mengambilnya.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya.

Kertas itu menunjukkan foto seorang gadis kecil yang sedang memeluk boneka.

_Srreet!_

Shuuya menyambarnya lalu menyelipkan ke dalam buku catatannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Shirou bingung.

"Adikku." jawab Shuuya cepat lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ohh."

Shirou segera menyusul Shuuya yang sudah berada di luar kelas.

.

.

Shirou dan Shuuya segera berjalan melewati hutan menuju markas The Crystal.

"Hei, tadi itu foto adikmu?" tanya Shirou.

"Iya, dia sedang 'tidur panjang untuk sementara waktu' di Tokyo." jawab Shuuya.

Shirou tersentak. Ia tahu maksud 'tidur panjang untuk sementara waktu'. Itu alasan mengapa Shuuya menjawab cepat, seolah tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu. Sekarang ia paham.

"Maaf."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba Shirou merasa ada yang mengikutinya.

"Hei." panggil Shirou.

"Kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kita?" tanya Shirou.

Shuuya bungkam. Ia tidak merasa ada yang mengikutinya karena ia sedang memikirkan adiknya. Shirou yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya, mukanya menunjukkan kecemasan.

Shuuya yang melihat itu segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa berhenti?"

Shirou tersentak. "Ia datang!"

"Eh!" Sekarang barulah Shuuya merasakan musuh berada di sekitarnya sebelum-

_DUARR!_

-ledakan itu datang. Ledakan besar itu memusnahkan sebagian pohon di hutan. Beruntung Shirou segera menarik Shuuya dengan cepat, kalau tidak mereka sudah jadi daging panggang.

"Ck, tidak kena." Suara asing dari atas pohon mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Shuuya.

"Aku? Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Cepat habisi mereka, Robotus!" perintah orang asing itu pada robot di bawahnya.

Robot itu berbentuk seperti manusia, walaupun senjatanya hanya sebatang pohon kuat, tapi kecepatannya sangat luar biasa.

"Baik, perintah segera dilaksanakan."

Robotus segera mengambil ancang-ancang dan ia segera melesat!

"AKH!" Darah segar mengalir dari mulut Shuuya. Robotus berhasil memukul perut Shuuya.

Shirou segera berkonsentrasi. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba membaca gerakan sang robot.

_Walaupun aku belum pernah mencobanya, aku pasti bisa!_

Dan tepat saat Robotus mencoba menikamnya dari belakang, Shirou segera menghindar dan menendang keras kepala robotus hingga terlempar dan membentur pohon di belakangnya.

Shirou segera menghampiri Shuuya yang tergeletak lemas.

"Shuuya! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shirou sembari membantu Shuuya berdiri.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf, ya tadi aku tidak konsentrasi." jawab Shuuya.

"..."

Shirou terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan kalau ini bukan salahnya tapi lidahnya tidak ingin bicara. Ia membantu Shuuya berjalan. Tanpa mereka sadari Robotus bergerak kembali dan segera melesat ke depan Shirou dan Shuuya.

Shirou tersentak. Ia segera mendorong Shuuya menjauh dan mengorbankan dirinya-

"Akhh!"

-terkena pukulan Robotus.

"SHIROU!"

Robotus memukul perut Shirou dua kali berturut-turut. Begitu juga dengan Shuuya. Sekarang keduanya tergeletak lemah. Robostus melompat tinggi, mengarahkan tangannya ke arah mereka berdua. Dua bola merah terbentuk dari tangan Robotus, bersiap ingin menembakkannya ke arah Shuuya dan Shirou. Dan akhirnya-

"HIAHH!"

-tebasan seorang lelaki cantik membuat Robotus terbelah dua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu pada Shirou.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih, sang angin." jawab Shirou sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan. Lelaki -bernama Kazemaru Ichirouta- itu tersenyum padanya. "Ya, sang salju."

"Kazemaru, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Shuuya sambil berdiri.

"Aku disuruh oleh ketua." jawab Kazemaru sambil mengobati luka Shirou.

"Haah, aku ini kurang konsentrasi tadi."

"Kamu teringat-ingat adikmu, ya?"

"Iya, karena dia masih koma di Tokyo."

"Semuanya belum terlambat, dia pasti akan sadar."

"Ya, ayo, kita pergi dari sini."

"Baik."

Kazemaru segera membawa Shirou. Mereka bertiga segera pergi menuju markas.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya dan sang salju." sapa seorang perempuan berambut biru setibanya mereka di markas.

"Hai, Haruna." sapa balik mereka berdua.

Perempuan -yang bernama Haruna- itu melihat keadaan Shirou. "Cepat bawa dia ke ruangan kesehatan! Aku dan Aki akan segera mengobatinya."

"Baik." Kazemaru yang membawa Shirou di punggungnya segera berjalan menuju ruangan kesehatan diikuti Shuuya yang mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

"Ugh..." Shirou membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah." terlihat Shuuya yang duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Ini dimana?" Shirou memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Di ruang kesehatan, di markas The Crystal." jawab Kazemaru.

"Ah, kau ... terima kasih telah menolongku." ucap Shirou seraya tersenyum dan Kazemaru membalas senyumannya.

"Ya, aku Kazemaru Ichirouta." Kazemaru mengulurkan tangannya.

"Fubuki Shirou." Shirou membalasnya dan tersenyum.

Pintu dibuka Haruna. "Kazemaru-kun, kau dipanggil ketua."

"Baik. Sampai bertemu lagi Fubuki." Kazemaru segera pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan diikuti Haruna.

"Ehm, Shuuya." panggil Shirou.

"Ya?"

"Tentang foto itu aku minta maaf, ya."

Shuuya menggeleng. "Itu bukan salahmu, kok. Tadi memang aku sedang kepikiran adikku karena tadi pagi saat aku menelepon ke sana, ia masih koma. Aku tidak tahu apa ia masih bisa bertahan atau tidak."

"Pasti, karena semuanya belum terlambat." Shirou mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Kazemaru.

Shuuya terdiam kemudian tersenyum."Ya, aku percaya itu."

.

.

To be Continued

.

A/N: Mengecewakankah? Gajekah? Abalkah pertarungannya? Hm, kira-kira sang kapten Endou punya kristal apa, ya? Usul, saran, kritik di terima dikotak review. Review please...


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan review:

Squaredoll20: yey, dapet nilai 100! makasih banget, ya!

Lunlun Caldia: penasaran abis, ya? ikutin aja terus ceritanya biar seru. Kan gak adil kalo udah dikasih tau duluan #plaak!

Thanks for Review

.

The Crystal

Inazuma Eleven

Disclaimer: not me

Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, OC, AU

Genre: Adventure, frienship

.

.

Chapter 4

Latihan dan Misi Pertama

.

Tap ... Tap ... Tap ...

Sosok lelaki berjubah hitam berjalan di lorong yang gelap. Derap langkahnya menggema di setiap lorong yang ia tapaki. Tidak mempedulikan debu dan kotoran yang menempel di setiap lorong. Ia tetap berjalan. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Ia membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Bau obat-obatan di setiap sudut ruangan menyengat di hidung. Alat-alat kimia tampak berserakan di atas meja. Tampak rekan-rekannya yang sedang meneliti sesuatu.

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah berhasil membuatnya?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak yakin ini berhasil. Tulisan kuno ini membuatku harus memutar otak." jawab salah satu rekannya.

"Lagipula, ini sangat berbahaya jika kita salah mengartikan tulisan ini. Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya salah satu rekannya lagi.

"Tenang saja, Gazel, Reize, ini tidak akan berbahaya." Sosok lelaki itu menyeringai licik yang membuat kedua rekannya bingung.

.

.

"Fubuki-kun, kau dipanggil ketua." panggil Haruna.

Shirou yang baru sampai markas terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru pulang sekolah dan rasa letih dan capek masih menghinggapi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sekarang?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa harus sekarang, sih?" keluh Shirou sambil berjalan menuju ruang ketua. Haruna yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum.

Shirou berjalan menuju ruang ketua. Entah apa yang dipikirannya saat ini sampai bergumam tidak jelas tanpa sadar. Tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di depan ruangang sang ketua. Ia segera mengetuk pintu sampai seseorang di dalam mempersilahkannya masuk.

Tampak sang ketua sedang duduk bersandar membelakanginya.

"Fubuki Shirou, lelaki yang mempunyai kristal salju. Apa itu kau?" tang sang ketua.

"Ya." Shirou menjawabnya tegas.

Sang ketua segera memutar kursinya menghadap Shirou dengan pandangan lekat.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya kesini?" tanya Shirou dengan sopan.

"Minggu depan, kamu akan kuberikan misi. Sebuah misi berbahaya. Apa kau sanggup?"

"Ya, saya sanggup. Tapi kenapa anda memberitahukannya sekarang? Bukankah minggu depan masih lama?" Sebuah tanya besar menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Ini misi pertamamu dan misi ini berbahaya. Aku memberitahukannya sekarang karena mulai besok aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat dan akan pulang minggu depan."

"Ini misi pribadi?"

"Tidak, kau boleh membawa satu orang yang akan menemanimu. Tentang informasi misi ini bisa kau minta ke Natsumi besok."

Shirou menghela nafas panjang sampai ia berkata, "Baiklah."

"Sekarang, kau boleh keluar."

"Terima kasih, ketua."

Shirou segera berbalik keluar.

.

.

"Ehm, jadi kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" Shuuya bertanya setelah Shirou menceritakan yang baru dialaminya tadi. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang santai.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya. Mungkin denganmu." Shirou menjawab seadanya dan itu membuatkan Shuuya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shirou melihat tingkah Shuuya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Shuuya tersenyum tipis. Shirou beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu dan membuat Shuuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku ingin latihan di hutan." jawab Shirou setelah mengetahui raut bingung Shuuya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan bersama?" tanya Kazemaru yang tiba-tiba datang bersama seorang lelaki yang bernama Endou Mamoru.

Shirou menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah."

.

.

"HIAH!"

Suara pedang saling berbenturan dan bergesekan. Tidak memedulikan burung yang bertebangan ketakutan. Latihan pertama Shirou bersama Kazemaru menggunakan pedang es yang berhasil ia buat sendiri dan pedang angin yang dibuat oleh Kazemaru. Walaupun pedang Shirou terbuat dari es, pedangnya tidak akan pernah mencair dan akan tetap dingin.

"Hah ... hah ... hah ..."

Nafas mereka memburu. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis. Tidak mempedulikan rasa capek dan letih, mereka saling tersenyum tipis. Luka kecil yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya tidak dipedulikan.

"Kau masih sanggup?" tanya Kazemaru sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Shirou mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Shirou mengambil ancang-ancang. "Kapanpun, aku selalu siap."

Kazemaru tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Kita lihat saja siapa yang menang."

Dan suara benturan pedang itu kembali terdengar lagi.

.

Di batang pohon yang rindang duduklah Shuuya dan Endou yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Mereka sama-sama kuat apalagi kekuatan Fubuki meningkat drastis." ujar Endou sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, iya, Endou, kau habis menyelesaikan misi 'itu' , ya?" tanya Shuuya sambil menatap langit.

"Iya, aku habis menyelamatkannya dan sekarang dia tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya pingsan dan luka ringan." jawab Endou sedih.

"Menurutku organisasi itu akan bergerak sebentar lagi." ujar Shuuya dan itu sukses membuat Endou terkejut. "Karena kemarin aku diserang oleh salah satu anggota organisasi itu."

"Jangan bercanda! Bahkan ketua belum bisa memprediksinya!" bentakan Endou membuat burung-burung di sekitarnya terbang ketakutan.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Besok ketua pergi ke suatu tempat, pasti sedang menyelidiki sesuatu." Shuuya bersandar ke batang pohon di belakangnya dan menutup matanya. Membiarkan angin musim dingin memainkan rambutnya. "Dan menurutku organisasi itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Sudah jelaskan kalau kemarin aku diserang mereka. Organisasi itu menginginkan kristal kita."

"Aku percaya kalau kemarin kau diserang. Tapi..." Endou terdiam sebentar. "... kalau tentang organisasi itukan hanya prediksimu saja. Tidak baik berpikiran negatif, Goenji." nasihat Endou.

Shuuya membuka matanya. Terdiam lama dan menatap kosong langit. Sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

Apakah benar yang dikatakan Shuuya akan benar-benar terjadi?

.

.

To Be Continued

.

A/N: Ehm, gimana menurut kalian chap ini? Review aja deh kalo gitu. Oke?


	5. Chapter 5

**Balasan Review:**

**Squaredoll20: ini udah update**

**Lunlun Caldia: ah, memang fic ini terkesan melompat dan janggal. Saya baru nyadar pas baca ulang fic ini. Ah, maafin aja ya. Maklum namanya juga pemula, belum banyak pengalaman. **

**Thanks for Review**

**.**

**The Crystal**

**Inazuma Eleven**

**Disclaimer: not me**

**Warning: gaje, Abal, OOC, OC, AU, Typo **

**Genre: Adventure, friendship**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Misi Berbahaya**

**.**

"Natsumi." panggil Shirou.

Natsumi yang sedang berkutat pada komputernya hanya merespon, "Hn?"

Shirou mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku ingin data misiku." jawab Shirou.

Natsum segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia langsung mengambil sebuah map di laci mejanya. "Ini data informasi tentang misi berbahayamu. Kuharap kau berhati-hati dalam mengerjakan misi tersebut." ujar Natsumi sembari memberikan map itu.

"Terima kasih. Jadi apa misinya?" tanya Shirou sembari membolak-balikkan kertas-kertas yang berada di map tersebut.

"Misinya, kau harus menyelamatkan seorang anggota yang sedang dikurung di _Evil Prison._"

"A-apa?" suaranya bergetar. "_E-evil P-prison_? Apa tidak salah tempat?" Shirou tidak percaya. Berharap bahwa itu bukanlah tempatnya namun sayang, tempat itu memang misinya.

"Kau tidak salah tempat. Awalnya aku juga mengira kalau ini salah tempat namun, ini kenyataannya, Fubuki-kun."

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak berpikir panjang dalam menentukan misi berbahaya ini. Bahkan ia sama sekali belum berpengalaman menjalankan misi. Jangan sampai ini adalah misi pertama dan terakhir baginya.

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa ini disebut misi berbahaya. _Evil Prison_, penjara paling menakutkan kedua di dunia setelah _Darkness Prison. _Setiap penjara di sana dijaga ketat oleh monster hitam. Jika kau ketahuan kabur, maka siksaan akan bertambah kejam dan cukup mengerikan. Dan jika kau ketahuan menyelamatkan seseorang, maka kau akan disiksa tanpa ampun oleh monster hitam.

Shirou memeluk tubuhnya, merinding saat mengingat kelakuan monster hitam itu.

"Oh, iya." Natsumi ingat sesuatu. "Kata ketua, kau boleh mengajak dua anggota untuk mengerjakan misi ini." lanjutnya.

Shirou mengangguk kikuk. Mencoba berpikir positif tapi hasilnya selalu negatif.

Ya ampun ...

.

.

.

.

"_E-e-evil P-prison_?" Endou terbata-bata saat mendengar bahwa Shirou akan ditugaskan ke tempat mengerikan itu.

"Kau bercanda, ya?" Kazemaru tidak percaya.

Shirou menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bercanda, kok."

"Tapi kenapa kamu langsung dikasih misi seberat ini?" tanya Shuuya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan cerita Shirou dan komentar Endou dan Kazemaru.

"Entahlah." Shirou angkat bahu. Tidak tahu apa yang di rencanakan Ketua.

"Jadi," Endou menghela nafas. "Siapa yang akan akan kau ajak?" tanyanya.

Shirou terdiam cukup lama.

"Diantara kalian bertiga, mungkin ada yang mau menemaniku." katanya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku tidak bisa." salah satu diantara mereka bertiga berucap. "Ada misi pribadi." lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Shuuya yang akan menemanimu." seru Endou. "Ya kan?" tanyanya pada Shuuya dan langsung di balas dengan anggukan.

"Ah, terima kasih." ucapnya tulus.

"Oh, iya, targetnya adalah orang ini." Shirou menunjukkan sebuah foto di kertas map itu. Seketika itu juga mereka bertiga -Endou, Shuuya, dan Kazemaru- terkejut.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shuuya. Pandangannya terus berkutat pada foto itu.

"Iya, dia tagetnya." jawab Shirou.

"Siapa yang memberikan data informasi ini?" tanya Endou.

"Natsumi."

.

.

.

"Natsumi!" teriakan Endou mengagetkan Natsumi yang sedang menulis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsumi dingin.

"Apa ..." Endou menghela nafas panjang. "Apa benar targetnya adalah 'dia'?" tanya Endou sambil menunjukkan target misi Shirou.

"Iya," Natsumi terdiam sebentar. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dia berada di sana?" tanya Endou penasaran.

Natsumi mengangguk. "Ya, aku bisa menjelaskannya." Endou segera duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah Natsumi.

"Aku tahu pasti kau kaget setelah melihat siapa targetnya. Awalnya aku juga kaget dan sama sekali tidak mengerti. Saat aku bertanya pada ketua, ia berkata bahwa sebenarnya 'ia' masih hidup tapi dikurung oleh musuh di sana. Musuh menyebarkan rumor yang tidak benar sehingga semua anggota disini berpikir bahwa 'dia' sudah menghilang dan mati."

Endou yang terdiam dan terus mendengarkan cerita Natsumi.

"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti kenapa 'ia' bisa berada di sana, yang aku tahu 'dia' menghubungi Haruna lewat telepati-nya."

Endou terkejut. "Maksudmu, setelah lama 'dia' menghilang, 'dia' bisa menghubungi Haruna kembali?" tanya Endou tidak percaya.

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu. Ini adalah alasan mengapa Ketua pergi seminggu untuk mengecek hal itu dan ada hal penting lainnya yang aku tidak ketahui." jawab Natsumi.

"Lalu kenapa Ketua memberikan misi berbahaya ini kalau tidak ada kebenaran tentang 'dia'!?" emosi Endou memuncak. "Apalagi misi ini dikerjakan seminggu lagi. Ketua tidak tentu pulang sebelum misi ini dikerjakan, bukan!?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja ada hal yang penting selain itu." jawab Natsumi.

"Ini sangat aneh. Apa Ketua masih berada di sini?" Endou segera beranjak dari kursinya.

Natsumi mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Sial!" Endou segera berlari menuju ruangan sang ketua.

Natsumi kontan berdiri. "Endou! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Natsumi.

"Aku akan mencari tahu kebenarannya!" jawab Endou.

Natsumi kembali duduk. Ia memaklumi sifat Endou. Jika ada sahabatnya atau rekannya yang ditemukan walaupun sudah berbulan-bulan menghilang, ia akan mencari tahu kebenarannya dan akan menyelamatkannya. Tidak mempedulikan perkataan sang Ketua, ia akan menyelamatkannya walaupun nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Sama seperti misi yang kemarin ia kerjakan. Menyelamatkan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

_Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Bunyi langkah tergesa-gesa terdengar. Derap langkahnya terdengar di setiap sudut lorong. Lari dengan tergesa-gesa untuk mengetahui kebenaran tentangnya. Tentangnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja saat 'dia' menyelesaikan misi terakhirnya.

_Brakk!_

Endou masuk ke ruangan Ketua tanpa permisi. Sayangnya, ia telat. Sosok Ketua yang biasanya duduk di singgasananya sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

Tangannya terkepal kuat. Menahan emosi yang sebentar lagi meledak. Namun hanya satu nama yang terucap di bibirnya.

"Yuuto ..." lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

Endou menghela nafas panjang. Ia berjalan menuju ruang santai untuk sekedar refreshing.

_Cklek!_

Ia membuka pintu itu. Tampak Kazemaru dan Akio yang sedang asyik bermain games dan sepertinya mereka tidak sadar kalau Endou masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Huh?"

Suara asing yang membuat mereka berdua sadar akan kedatangan Endou.

"Ah, Endou. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kazemaru.

Endou celingak-celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu. "Dimana Goenji dan Fubuki?" tanya Endou.

"Oh, mereka sedang latihan di hutan." jawab Akio.

"Oh ... hei, kau baru kelihatan. Dari mana saja?" tanya Endou.

"Biasa, misi pribadi." jawab Akio santai. Sepertinya misi pribadinya sangat mudah karena di tubuhnya tidak terlihat goresan luka sedikit pun.

"Oh ... kalau begitu aku mau ke hutan dulu, ya." kata Endou.

.

.

.

"Hah ... hah .. Hah ..."

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Goresan di pipinya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Baru permulaan, masa' dia mau kalah dari pemilik kristal api ini.

"Ini baru permulaan, Shirou."

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

_Trang! Trang! Trang!_

Bunyi pedang saling berbenturan terdengar kembali. Shirou berhasil menangkis serangan Shuuya.

"Ingat, kau harus menggunakan kekuatan kristal mu juga. Jangan hanya bergantung pada pedang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Shirou mengambil ancang-ancang. Tiba-tiba saja dua bola api menyerangnya. Dengan tangkas, Shirou menangkisnya.

"Bagus, pertahankan seperti itu!"

Shirou berkonsentrasi. Shuuya menyerangnya kembali. Dengan tangkas, ia berhasil menangkis Shuuya.

"Hei, Fubuki, Goenji!" suara dan sosok yang sangat dikenal -oleh mereka berdua- mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Ah, Endou." gumam Shuuya.

Kesempatan bagi Shirou! Shuuya lengah. Saatnya Shirou menyerangnya.

"Hiah!"

Dan -_TRANGG- _Shirou berhasil menjatuhkan pedang Shuuya.

"Aku berhasil!" soraknya penuh kegembiraan. Shuuya yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan Endou tersenyum lebar.

"Hebat!" pujinya.

"Yeah, kekuatanmu sudah meningkat, Shirou." respon Shuuya. Shirou yang mendengar itu tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

Di sana tawa dan canda masih terpancar, namun di sini tidak. Di tempat ini tidak ada selingan canda dan tawa seperti mereka. Di sini gelap. Hanya terpancar aura dingin dan tidak mempunyai belas kasihan. Di sini, mereka bekerja untuk menguasai dunia, dan menjadikannya sebagai kegelapan sehingga tidak ada lagi cahaya yang terpancar di muka bumi ini.

Tap ... Tap ... Tap ...

Seorang lelaki berjubah hitam memasuki ruangan pemimpin. Ia memberi hormat dan memberi laporan.

"Lapor, target akan melaksanakan misi berbahaya." lapornya.

Sang pemimpin mengeryitkan dahinya. "Huh? Misi berbahaya?"

"Ya, menyelamatkan Kidou Yuuto di _Evil Prison_."

Pemimpin itu menyeringai. "Bagus, tetap awasi dia."

"Baik."

.

.

To Be Continued

.

A/n: Ahhh! maaf banget kalo chapter ini kayaknya agak gak nyambung, lompat ke sana kemari, terus nama penjaranya kayaknya gaje banget..

Soalnya tiba-tiba buntu ide dan lupa jalan ceritanya padahal dari kemarin-kemarin udah mikirin alurnya...

Ahh, gomenasai.

Oh, iya, SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA SEMUAA ^_^

Please review..


	6. Chapter 6

**Balasan review:**

**Megumare Hikaru: Salam kenal, Hikaru-san. Ya, memang alurnya kecepetan. Ini udah update.**

**Lunlun Caldia: Terima kasih atas kritikannya, senpai ^^. **

**Thanks for Review**

**.**

**The Crystal**

**Inazuma Eleven**

**Disclaimer: not me**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, Typos, Alur kecepetan, dsb**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Awal Perjalanan Misi**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Shuuya sambil membawa tasnya.

"Ya, ayo, kita berangkat." jawab Endou.

Sudah seminggu ini, mereka latihan untuk menghadapi misi mengerikan ini. Kekuatan mereka sudah meningkat drastis. Dan pagi hari ini, saatnya mereka bertiga -Shuuya, Endou, Shirou- berangkat menjalankan misi. Misi untuk menyelamatkan Kidou Yuuto di _Evil Prison_.

"Oh, iya, ketua sudah kembali?" tanya Shirou ke Endou dan langsung di jawab dengan anggukan.

"Lalu apa targetnya it-"

"Iya, ternyata dia masih hidup dan dikurung di sana." potong Endou cepat. Shuuya yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega.

Mereka bertiga segera berjalan menuju Evil Prison yang membutuhkan waktu selama 2 hari untuk sampai ke sana. Dengan menggunakan jubah coklat, mereka berjalan menerobos hutan yang tertutupi salju.

Diam-diam Shirou merasakan firasat buruk. Sangat buruk. Ia merasa kalau misi pertamanya tidak akan berjalan mulus. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi di dalam misi pertamanya.

.

.

.

_Tok, Tok, Tok._

"Masuk."

_Cklek!_

Natsumi membuka pintu ruangan. Ia segera memberi hormat pada ketua.

"Ada apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Ketua.

"Ehm ... maaf sebelumnya jika saya sudah menanyakan hal yang sama pada anda." Natsumi menghela nafas panjang. "Apakah target misi Fubuki-kun benar-benar Kidou Yuuto?" tanya Natsumi serius.

"Ya, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ketua.

Natsumi terdiam sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus bertanya atau tidak. "Ehm ..." Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Yuuto bisa berada di sana?"

Ketua terdiam sebentar. "Bukankah aku sudah memberi tahumu?" tanya Ketua heran.

"Ehm ... maaf sebelumnya." Raut wajah gadis itu berubah seketika. "I-iya anda sudah memberi tahu saya, ta-tapi anda belum memberi tahu secara detail." ujarnya gugup.

Ketua menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya kau penasaran sekali."

"Maaf jika pertanyaan saya sudah membuat anda merasa tidak enak hati. Kalau begitu saya permisi, Ketua." ujar Natsumi sambil melangkah keluar.

Saat Natsumi memegang gagang pintu, Ketua berkata, "Sebenarnya, yang tahu pasti keberadaan Yuuto hanya Haruna seorang. Ia berkata padaku kalau kakaknya masih hidup dan sekarang berada di _Evil Prison_."

Natsumi berbalik, menghadap Ketua yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. "Berarti anda tidak tahu secara pasti. Lalu, alasan anda kemarin pergi selama seminggu untuk apa?" tanya Natsumi pelan, namun Ketua masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Untuk mengecek hal itu dan ..." Ketua terdiam sebentar. "...mencari apa yang dicari musuh..."

Natsumi terdiam ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir. Kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, raut wajahmu aneh. Ada apa?" tanya Shuuya pada Shirou.

Shirou menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak ada." jawabnya.

Endou yang melihat itu segera menyemangati Shirou. "Tenang saja, Fubuki! Misi ini akan berjalan lancar, kok!" katanya menyemangati. Shirou yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Bersyukur mempunyai teman yang seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja badai salju datang. Mereka segera mencari tempat untuk berlindung. Untungnya, di sebelah kiri sisi hutan terdapat gua kecil. Mereka segera berlindung di sana.

Mereka segera melepas jubah yang mereka pakai. Shuuya segera membuat api untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Hei, Fubuki, apa kamu tidak tahu kalau hari ini ada badai salju?" tanya Endou sambil bersandar di dinding gua.

Shirou menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Shirou. "Tapi, ini seperti badai salju buatan karena aku merasakan ada kekuatan kristal di sekitar kita." lanjutnya.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakannya?" tanya Shuuya bingung.

"Mungkin saja kau terlalu capek, Fubuki. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur sambil menunggu badainya reda." usul Endou dan langsung mengambil posisi tidur. Tidak sampai 5 menit, dengkuran terdengar di gua itu.

"Ya ampun ..." Shirou dan Shuuya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baru jam 09.00 pagi, masa udah ngantuk." kata Shuuya sembari melihat jam tangannya.

"Ehm, Shuuya, sebenarnya siapa itu Kidou Yuuto? Kenapa sepertinya kau kaget sekali saat mendengar namanya hidup kembali?" tanya Shirou. Sebenarnya sudah lama, ia ingin menanyakan hal itu, namun hatinya tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu.

"Kidou Yuuto, ya..." Shuuya menutup matanya dan bersandar di dinding gua. "Dia adalah anggota yang mempunyai kristal buatan."

"Kristal buatan?" tanya Shirou tidak percaya.

"Iya, sebenarnya dulu, ia dan Haruna adalah manusia biasa. Tidak seperti kita yang mempunyai kristal di dalam tubuh kita secara alami. Suatu hari, ia dan Haruna menemukan markas kita. Dari situlah mereka menjadi anggota kita."

"Kok bisa? Bukankah manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat markas kita?" tanya Shirou bingung.

"Itu dirahasiakan sendiri. Entah kenapa Ketua menerima mereka menjadi anggota The Crystal." jawab Shuuya.

"Apa kekuatan kristal mereka?" tanya Shirou.

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah mengetahui kristal Yuuto. Tetapi kalau Haruna, aku tahu, ia mempunyai kristal teleportasi." jawab Shuuya sambil membuka matanya.

"Kenapa marga mereka bisa berbeda?" tanya Shirou sembari bersandar di dinding.

"Itu karena mereka diangkat oleh keluarga yang berbeda. Saat mereka kecil, orang tua mereka sudah meninggal dan akhirnya mereka diangkat oleh keluarga yang berbeda. Haruna diangkat oleh keluarga Otonashi, sedangkan Yuuto diangkat oleh keluarga Kidou. Sudah, ah, kau banyak tanya." jawab Shuuya yang mulai tertidur.

Shirou menekuk lututnya ke atas, menopang kedua lengannya. Kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengannya. Baru 1 detik ia tertidur, ia bangun kembali karena-

"ROAR!"

-suara raungan monster hitam.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Shuuya yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena raungan monster. Endou ikut terbangun. "Ada apa, sih?" gerutu Endou.

_BLARRR!_

Detik berikutnya, ledakan dahsyat terjadi di depan pintu gua.

Mereka bertiga segera berlari keluar. Sosok monster hitam terlihat jelas. Ia mempunyai dua tanduk, badannya seperti manusia, mempunyai sepasang sayap, bertangan empat, dan mempunyai mata merah.

"AH!" Endou tersentak ketika melihat keberadaan monster hitam. Apalagi keberadaan seorang gadis -yang mempunyai rambut panjang keemasan- berada di samping monster itu. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Itu Acolog!" seru Shuuya.

"Acolog!?" tanya Shirou tidak percaya. Sangat tidak percaya.

Acolog, monster hitam ber-elemen api yang mengerikan. Sayapnya mempunyai bulu-bulu yang tajam. Kedua tangannya mempunyai cakar yang tajam dan kedua tangan lainnya mempunyai kulit yang kasar. Matanya bisa menghipnotis manusia biasa. Kekuatannya hanya berbeda tipis dibanding dengan kekuatan monster hitam lainnya yang berada di Evil Prison.

"ROAARRR!"

Raungan Acolog membuat mereka bertiga harus menutup telinga.

"Cepat habisi mereka, Acolog!" perintah gadis itu.

"ROAARR!"

Sekali lagi Acolog meraung. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya. Terbang tinggi, sedetik kemudian ia mengepakkan sayapnya kencang. Melesat ke arah Endou.

"HIAH!"

Endou menahan serangannya dengan tangannya dan memukulnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Hah ... hah ... hah ..."

Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Baru sekali serangan, masa' ia mau kalah.

"Endou!"

"Shirou, aku punya strategi!" ujar Shuuya. Ia segera membisiki Shirou dan langsung di jawab dengan anggukan.

.

Gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di atas mulut gua, mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat itu. "Apa yang mereka rencanakan?" gumamnya.

"Kau terlalu enak jika hanya menonton saja, Terumi." celutuk seorang lelaki berambut hijau yang dikuncir ala ponytail yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ah, kau mengaganggu saja, Reize." ucap gadis itu kesal tanpa menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau kau di perintahkan untuk kembali ke markas." ujar lelaki itu.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas tidak rela. "Berarti aku harus meninggalkan pertarungan ini, dong!" ucapnya sebal.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Menyebalkan!"

Mereka berdua pun melesat menuju markas mereka.

.

Acolog melesat ke arah Shuuya. Shuuya yang mengetahui hal itu segera menangkis serangannya dengan pedangnya. Acolog benar-benar kuat.

"Ergh! Aku tidak akan kalah!"

Tiba-tiba saja, keluar api dari ujung pedangnya. Api itu menjalar ke tubuh Acolog seperti tali.

"HIAHH!"

Acolog masih bisa menahannya. Bahkan ia tidak terpengaruh dengan api itu.

_Aku tahu itu. Tapi setidaknya, ia tidak bisa bergerak saat ini juga. Ini harus berhasil_, tekadnya dalam hati.

"Shirou, sekarang!"

Dari belakang Acolog, Shirou berdiri. Telapak tangannya mengarah ke Acolog. Ia memejamkan matanya. Berkonsentrasi.

_Membekulah, wahai kegelapan._

Lantunan kalimat itu menggema di dalam hatinya. Dan seketika itu juga, tembakan salju telah membuat Acolog membeku.

"Berhasil! Sekarang ku akhiri pertarungan ini, Acolog!" ucap Endou dan bersiap-siap dengan pukulannya.

_Dug! Praanggg!_

Dengan sekali pukulan, ia berhasil membuat Acolog -yang membeku- berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan batu es.

"Hebat kau, Shuuya. Bisa membuat strategi seperti ini. Shirou juga hebat bisa membekukan Acolog seperti itu." puji Endou sambil menepok-nepok bahu Shuuya

"Kau juga hebat Endou." puji Shirou.

"Hahahahaha~"

Mereka bertiga tertawa lepas. Hal yang jarang dilakukan Shuuya. Namun, tidak apa, bukan? Selagi masih bisa tertawa sekarang, tertawalah. Apakah di hari esok masih ada tawa dan canda seperti ini?

.

.

To Be Continued

.

**A/n: Yo, minna! Kita bertemu lagi.**

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Serukah? Gajekah? Maaf jika ada typo dan alurnya berantakan.**

**Silahkan berikan komentar anda di kotak review.**

**Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Balasan Review:**

**Megumare Hikaru: Ah, terima kasih sudah review. Ini sudah update.**

**Squaredoll20: Yuuto-nya belum siap tampil di chap ini. Mungkin chap depan. Ini sudah update.**

**Kana Hime: Makasih udah mau review. Alasan kenapa Yuuto di penjara akan dibahas di chap depan. Ini udah update.**

**Lunlun Caldia: Yap, chap kemarin isinya berantem-beranteman. Ini sudah update.**

**Thanks for Review**

**.**

**Inazuma Eleven**

**The Crystal**

**Disclaimer: Not Me**

**Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Alur Kecepetan, dsb**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**Awal Pertarungan yang Sebenarnya**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, mereka bertiga berhasil mengalahkan Acolog, ya?" tanya sosok berjubah hitam yang merupakan pemimpin dari organisasi itu.

"Ya." jawab sosok gadis berjubah hitam itu dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Hm..." Sosok pemimpin itu mulai berpikir rencana selanjutnya. "Apa tulisan kuno itu sudah berhasil dipecahkan?" tanyanya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi. Mungkin lusa sudah selesai." jawaban gadis itu membuat sosok pemimpin menyerngai lebar seakan puas akan jawabannya.

"Panggil Gazel dan Burn, sekarang!" perintah sosok hitam itu tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" raut bingung terukir di wajah gadis itu. "Ba-baik, saya akan memanggil mereka."

Gadis itu segera keluar dari ruangan. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, _untuk apa Gran-sama memerintahkan dua orang yang mempunyai elemen kristal yang bertolak belakang itu?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Endou lemas.

"Tidak, kok. Nanti malam kita sudah sampai." jawab Shuuya dengan tenangnya.

"Memangnya kamu tidak capek apa? Dari tadi pagi jalan, kita belum istirahat sedikit pun, Goenji!" keluh Endou.

Yap, memang benar. Dari tadi pagi, mereka belum istirahat sedikit pun. Shuuya menolak istirahat dengan alasan, takut tidak sampai tujuan malam hari. Padahal jika mereka berjalan terus, mereka akan sampai di sana siang hari.

Sungguh, alasan yang tidak logis.

"Hn," Shirou meresponnya dengan menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Fubuki?" tanya Endou yang cemas akan tingkah laku Fubuki.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, kok." jawab Shirou sambil tersenyum. Endou dan Shuuya hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah laku pemuda itu.

Shirou kembali memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui kedua temannya itu.

Firasat buruk.

Ya, ia akui itu. Ia merasakan kejadian buruk akan menimpanya di misi pertamanya. Dari awal, ia sudah merasakan firasat buruk. Ditambah lagi mimpinya semalam tentang adik kembarnya. Membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan gelisah akan firasat buruknya itu di misi pertamanya ini.

Tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang akan terjadi, bukan?

Sekarang, ia hanya bisa berharap semua firasat buruknya tidak akan terjadi.

Semoga saja, takdir berkata seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, untuk apa kami di sini?" tanya sosok lelaki berjubah hitam. Tudung jubahnya sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan rambut putihnya yang agak berantakan.

"Tentunya kalian mempunyai tugas khusus." jawab sosok pemimpin itu sambil duduk membelakanginya.

"Hahh..." sosok di sebelah rambut putih mendesah. "Bukankah banyak yang bisa diberi tugas? Kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya. Ia tidak memakai tudung jubahnya sehingga memperlihatkan rambut merah tulip (?) nya.

"Benar, bahkan Terumi sedang tidak ada tugas." lanjut si rambut putih.

"Aku tahu itu," jeda sebentar, "tapi menurutku, ini akan lebih menarik jika kalian yang bermain-main."

Kedua sosok itu saling berpandangan. Tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan sosok pemimpin yang sedang menyeringai lebar.

Akhirnya, kedua insan itu menyanggupi perintah pemimpinnya. Sebelum mereka keluar dari ruangan, pemimpin berkata sesuatu yang membuat mereka menyeringai tipis.

_ "Tapi kalian tidak bisa bertarung seenaknya, jika aku menyuruh kalian berhenti, maka kalian harus berhenti. Di saat kalian berhenti, maka kehancuran dunia akan dimulai dari detik itu juga. Pastinya kalian ingin melihat anggota baru kita, kan?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, malam pun tiba. Setelah beristirahat sebentar di desa terdekat, Shuuya, Shirou dan Endou segera pergi melaksanakan misi mereka. Tapi sebelumnya, Endou menghubungi Haruna lewat telepatinya.

"Haruna."

_"Ah, akhirnya kalian menghubungiku juga. Jadi bagaimana?"_

"Ini kami baru sampai di _Evil Prison_. Oh, iya, kalau aku boleh tahu, di mana letak penjara Yuuto?"

_"Di penjara paling atas. Di sana ia dikurung. Aku sarankan kalian berhati-hati dan jangan berpencar."_

"Kenapa?"

_"Karena akan berbahaya sekali jika kalian berpencar. Bisa-bisa, kalian dikepung satu-satu lalu disiksa dan dimakan hidup-hidup."_

"Mengerikan."

_"Aku akan memberi petunjuk jalan dan akan kukirim lewat memorimu."_

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya, Endou yang memimpin jalan walaupun Shuuya dan Shirou tidak yakin, tetapi mereka masih menghargainya. Daripada tersesat lalu disiksa dan dimakan hidup-hidup. Ya, kan?

.

.

_Tap ... Tap ... Tap ..._

Derap langkah mereka pelan-pelan. Berjalan dengan waspada.

_Ctar! Ctar!_

Bunyi cambukan disaat petir datang, mengagetkan mereka. Ditambah lagi suara auman serigala dan suara kesakitan dari manusia yang disiksa oleh monster hitam. Suasananya semakin mengerikan. Mereka segera berjalan cepat tetapi tetap waspada.

"Hei, Endou, sebenarnya ini ada berapa tingkat, sih?" bisik Shirou.

"10." jawabnya singkat.

"Sedikit lagi sampai." ucap Shuuya. Shirou hanya bisa pasrah dan bersabar. Sungguh, ia sangat capek dan letih sekarang. Koridor yang panjang dan berliku-liku, membuatnya pusing, dan capek.

"Ah, satu tingkat lagi!" bisik Endou antusias. Saat ia mau melangkah kembali, monster hitam lewat di depannya. Untungnya, Shuuya dengan cekatan, menarik Endou dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Untungnya juga, itu tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan pada monster hitam itu.

"Fiuh..." helaan nafas lega Shirou, Shuuya, dan Endou terdengar. Sungguh beruntung diri mereka.

Mereka segera berjalan kembali -setelah Endou mendapat jitakan keras dari Shuuya dan Shirou tentunya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua sosok berjubah hitam mengikutinya.

"Wah, wah, mereka hebat sekali."

"Ck, orang seperti mereka kau puji. Tidak ada gunanya, Burn."

"Hahaha, iya,ya. Gazel, sepertinya sudah saatnya, permainan ini dimulai. Ayo, kita mulai."

"Hn? Iya, ya. Baiklah, ayo, kita mulai permainan ini."

Detik itu juga, mereka segera mengeluarkan aura kekuatan kristal kegelapan tanpa segan-segan yang sedari tadi mereka sembunyikan.

.

.

.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Derap langkahnya semakin cepat ketika mengetahui adanya kristal kegelapan di sekitar mereka.

"Percuma." ucap sosok jubah hitam yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Shirou.

"Kami tidak akan melepaskan kalian." lanjut sosok jubah hitam yang berada di depan Shuuya.

Mereka bertiga tersentak kemudian menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Endou, kau pergi duluan saja. Biar kami yang akan menghadapinya." ucap Shuuya.

"Ya, kami percaya padamu, Endou. Kau pasti bisa menemukan Yuuto. Kami akan menyusulmu setelah pertarungan ini selesai." lanjut Shirou sambil tersenyum yakin.

Endou yang meihat itu segera mengangguk lalu pergi berlari.

_Ya, aku percayakan pada kalian, Fubuki, Goenji_.

.

.

"Ck, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyelamatkannya dengan mudah, Endou Mamoru." ucap sosok yang berada di depan Shirou. "Ice mage." tangan kirinya mengarah tepat di belakang Endou. Kumpulan partikel-partikel itu mengumpul menjadi satu dan membentuk sosok wanita berwarna biru. Aura esnya memancarkan kedinginannya.

"Ice mage, cepat habisi dia." ucap sosok berjubah itu sambil menunjuk Endou. Wanita yang disebut ice mage itu, mengangguk lalu mengikuti Endou yang sedang berlari.

"Kau juga, flame mage." ucap sosok yang berdiri di depan Shuuya. Kumpulan partikel api itu berkumpul di depan tangannya lalu membentuk sosok wanita berwarna merah. Wanita yang disebut flame mage itu, mengangguk dan mengikuti Endou.

"Oh, jadi elemen kristal kita sama, ya." ucap Shirou dan Shuuya dengan pandangan datar. Kedua sosok hitam itu memandang mereka dengan datar juga.

"Ini baru permulaan, Fubuki Shirou." ucap sosok yang berada di depan Shirou.

"Ya, dan kita akan bermain sepuasnya sebelum permainan ini diberhentikan oleh Gran-sama." ucap sosok di depan Shuuya sambil menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

.

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Derap langkah tergesa-gesa terdengar di sudut pojok lorong. Ia masih tetap waspada.

"Yuuto!" serunya senang saat melihat sel penjara Yuuto tidak dijaga monster hitam.

Tetapi derap langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua wanita buatan yang berelemen api dan es.

"Gazel-sama memerintahkanku untuk menyerang anda, Endou Mamoru." ucap wanita berwarna biru itu dengan dinginnya.

"Ya, Burn-sama juga memerintahkanku seperti itu, kok." ucap wanita berwarna merah itu dengan senyuman liciknya.

"A-ah..." Bibir Endou bergetar.

Melawan dua orang sekaligus, apa ia bisa?

.

.

Mereka semuanya dalam keadaan terdesak!

-Shirou yang berlawanan dengan sosok berjubah hitam yang mempunyai elemen kristal yang sama, yaitu es juga.

-Shuuya yang berlawanan dengan sosok berjubah hitam yang mempunyai elemen kristal yang sama, yaitu api juga.

-Dan Endou yang berlawanan dengan dua wanita buatan yang mempunyai elemen yang bertolak belakang -api dan es.

Awal pertarungan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai. Takdir yang akan menentukan nasib mereka dan masih akan berlanjut selama waktu terus berputar.

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? Siapa yang akan menang? Dan apa yang direncanakan musuh?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**A/n: Ya, kita bertemu lagi **

**Ah, sekali lagi terima kasih yang udah mau review ya ^^ **

**Jujur, nggak nyangka banget dibilang bagus. Padahal saya paling gak bisa bikin action tapi maksa #plaak!**

**Dan kita lihat aja bagaimana action di chap berikutnya. Oh, iya, chap besok kayaknya full action, yah, tapi gak full-full amatlah.**

**Yosh, langsung aja beri komentar di kotak review, oke?**

**Sampai bertemu kembali di chap berikutnya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Balasan Review:**

**Megumare Hikaru: **Yap, gadis berjubah hitam itu Ulvida. Maaf udah nunggu lama karena ni author hiatus tiba-tiba. Ini udah update.

**Nanderu Squaredoll:** Maap banget Yuuto gak ada lagi disini karena author agak merubah alurnya jadi Yuuto enggak muncul lagi deh. Maaf udah nunggu lama karena ni author hiatus tiba-tiba. Ini udah update.

**Thanks for Review**

**.  
**

**Inazuma Eleven**

**The Crystal**

**Disclaimer: Not me**

**Warning: OC, OOC, AU, abal, gaje, alur berantakan, typo (s) bertebaran dimana-dimana, dsb**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**Yang Disembunyikan di Balik Kegelapan!**

**.**

**.**

_Trang! Trang!_

Dentuman pedang saling berbenturan. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Sekali lengah saja, sudah dipastikan lawan yang akan menang.

_Harus bagaimana?_ Batin Shirou. Ia mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah menyerah?" Tanya Gazel sambil tersenyum licik. Shirou mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedangnya. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang, berusaha tenang dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah! Apalagi menyerah dengan orang-orang seperti kalian!" seru Shirou kencang.

"Aku ragu akan hal itu," ucap Burn yang berada di sebelah Gazel. Ia melirik ke arah Shuuya. Lelaki itu masih terlihat tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia juga bernasib sama dengan Shirou.

"Lebih baik kita buktikan daripada kalian hanya bermulut besar." Ucap Shuuya tenang.

"Ini hanya permulaan, ku pastikan kalian akan kalah telak jika mengetahui kekuatan kami yang sebenarnya!" seru Burn sambil menyeringai lebar.

"…" Shuuya dan Shirou saling berpandangan tanpa bicara. Kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiah!" pukulan Endou tepat mengenai Ice Mage dan cukup membuat luka di pipinya.

"Magic: fire hunter!" seru Fire Mage. Api dengan cepat membesar lalu dengan cepat menerjang Endou.

"Hup!" Endou segera melompat, menghindari serangan panas itu, tetapi …

"Magic: ice strom!" serangan badai es segera menyerang Endou dan tepat sasaran!

"Uakh!" Endou tersungkur. Tubuhnya mulai terluka. _Sial! Apa yang harus ku lakukan? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu …

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk!" ucap ketua. Sosok perempuan berjubah hitam itu masuk ke dalam lalu memberi hormat pada sang ketua.

"Gran-sama, semuanya sudah siap," ucapnya.

"Bagus, kerja yang bagus. Lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Kau menggunakan 'dia'?"

"Err … ya, saya hanya menjalankan perintah."

"Apa 'dia' memberontak?"

"Ya, sedikit. Saya meminta Terumi untuk mengawasinya."

"Cabut perintah itu. Ganti dengan Gazel yang akan mengawasinya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Terumi termasuk orang penting dalam pekerjaan itu."

"A-ah, ba-baiklah."

"Setelah semuanya benar-benar siap, Ulvida, perintahkan semuanya untuk berkumpul di puncak _evil tower_ untuk menyambut anggota baru kita!" perintah sang ketua.

"Baik, tetapi, apa Gazel dan Burn juga?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Mereka adalah anggota penting dalam organisasi ini."

"Baik, Gran-sama."

Sosok yang dipanggil Ulvida itu segera mengangguk dan memberi hormat pada atasannya, lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan sang ketua, meninggalkan sang ketua yang masih menyeringai lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Attack: hunter symphony!" seru Endou. Kekuatannya dan gerak-geriknya bertambah cepat.

"Ice Mage! Gunakan kekuatan itu!" perintah Fire Mage. Ice Mage segera mengangguk lalu segera berpindah posisi.

"Ice flame storm!" Badai api dan es bersatu, menghasilkan tenaga besar. Endou segera siap siaga dan memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Defense!" Endou tetap bertahan pada kuda-kudanya. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan mukanya. "Errgh …" pertahanannya mulai goyah karena kekuatan musuh yang lebih besar. Sedikit demi sedikit, pertahanannya mulai melemah. Dan saat ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia pun harus merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar saat punggungnya bertubrukan keras dengan dinding di belakangnya.

_"Endou Mamoru! Kau kalah!"_

Endou tersentak. Ini adalah memori yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

"_Ergh! Kau … mau apa, sih? Tidak biasanya kau menggunakan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya!"_

Ia mulai ingat, pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Yuuto sebelum semuanya terjadi.

_"Kuharap, ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita."_

Suara Yuuto saat mengutarakan maksudnya, suara itu menggema dimemori Endou.

_"Kau ni bicara apa sih? Tentu saja ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita. Kau tidak akan matikan?"_

Suaranya terdengar saat menyangkal Yuuto kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu.

_"Aku harap begitu. Aku harap kita masih bisa bertemu setelah misi ini selesai."_

Belum pernah Endou melihat Yuuto sesedih itu selain di hari itu.

_"Bodoh! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati di tangan musuh! Tidak! Tidak akan pernah sekalipun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku ini!"_

Tekad. Ya, itu adalah tekadnya. Ia sudah bertekad bahkan tanpa sadar berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan pernah membiarkan Yuuto mati di tangan musuh. Tidak akan pernah…

"Yuuto … aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati …"

Endou mulai bangkit. Ia mulai berdiri walaupun rasa nyeri masih terasa di tubuhnya. Dengan bantuan dinding di belakangnya, ia bersandar sembari membantunya berdiri, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah, ia mencoba menstabilkan kembali.

"_Yare-yare_, kau mulai bangkit kembali." Ucap Ice Mage.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah sebelum menyelamatkan dan membawanya hidup-hidup!" seru Endou dengan lantang. Semangat kembali membakar jiwanya.

"Omong kosong!" sergah Fire Mage. "Magic: hunter fire strom!"

"Defense mirror!" tangannya menyilang di depan muka, mengumpulkan serangan lawan kemudian memantulkannya kembali ke lawan.

"A-apa?" gumam Fire Mage tidak percaya. "Dia mengusai defense mirror?"

"Bodoh!" teriak Ice Mage lantang. "Hiah!" Ice Mage menangkis serangan Endou dengan cepat.

"E-eh? Aku bisa melakukan defense mirror?" Tanya Endou tidak percaya. Perhatiannya beralih ke tangannya. Defense mirror adalah pertahanan yang sulit dikuasai. Ia harus belajar sungguh-sungguh jika ingin menguasainya dengan cepat. Dan sekarang ia sudah mengusai defense mirror walaupun belum sempurna.

"Cih, jangan senang dulu! Kau belum menang mengalahkan kami!" seru Ice Mage lantang.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku juga tidak puas jika belum mengalahkan kalian. Kalian hanya sebagian jiwa bayangan yang dibentuk oleh majikan kalian. Kalian sama halnya seperti robot. Tidak bisa berpikir sama halnya seperti manusia! Kalian tidak mempunyai semangat jiwa! Kalian hanya sekumpulan robot bodoh yang hanya tau menyerang dan tidak akan menyerang jika kalian tidak diperintah!" seru Endou lantang. Tangannya terkepal kuat di bawah, mencoba meredakan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Cih, sombong! Buktikan!" seru Fire Mage marah.

Tangan yang terkepal itu beralih ke depan dada, masih terkepal sama.

"Aku akan menolongmu, Kidou Yuuto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kalian sudah menyerah? Pertarungan ini sangat membosankan," ujar Gazel.

"Kau tidak menikmatinya? Padahal ini sangat seru, kau tahu itu?" kata Burn sambil menyeringai licik.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja," balas Gazel tidak peduli. Ia membalikkan badan, memunggungi Burn dan kedua musuhnya yang sudah terluka.

"Hei, hei." Sapa seorang perempuan berjubah hitam yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Gazel. Gazel hanya bisa berdecak kesal karena orang itu membuatnya kaget.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bolehkan kalau aku meminjam partner-mu ini, Burn?" Tanyanya.

"Ambilah, dengan begitu aku bisa menikmati permainan ini sendirian." Jawab Burn sambil menyeringai lebar. Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan membelakangi Gazel yang mengikutinya.

"Jadi, kita lanjutkan permainan ini?" seringaian licik Burn terukir di wajahnya.

Shirou mencoba berdiri dengan sandaran tembok di sampingnya. Tangan kirinya hampir patah akibat serangan Gazel tadi. Shirou berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

_"Aniki …"_

"Ah!?" Shirou tersentak. Suara adiknya menggema di kepalanya.

_"Tolong …"_

"A-apa yang terjadi?" gumam Shirou pelan. Firasatnya tidak enak, semakin buruk. _Tenang, Shirou, tenang … Atsuya sudah meninggal dan tidak mungkin hidup kembali …_

"Ada apa, Shirou?" Tanya Shuuya. Shirou menggeleng, kemudian menutup matanya, berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya. Setelah agak tenang, ia membuka matanya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedangnya.

"Ayo, kita tidak boleh kalah, Shuuya." Ucap Shirou tegas. Shuuya mengangguk kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Hiah!" Burn mulai berlari menyerang.

_Trang!_

Pedangnya beradu dengan pedang Shirou yang seharusnya beradu dengan Shuuya.

"Cih," decak Burn kesal.

"Hiah!" Shuuya mulai menyerang dari belakang. Burn segera menghindar dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Shuuya.

"Akh!" Shuuya terkena tebasan Burn.

"Hiah!"

"Attack: lashes of fire!" cambuk api keluar dari tangannya. Seringaian lebar terpasang di wajahnya.

"Hiah!" Burn mulai dengan aksi liarnya, mencabuki Shirou dan Shuuya. Mereka berdua asih bertahan dengan mode defense sehingga rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu terasa.

"Shuuya!"

"Ya!"

Mereka berdua mulai menyatukan kekuatan mereka.

"Fire frost!" dua gabungan elemen kekuatan itu menyerang Burn dengan cepat. Burn yang sedikit lengah itu pun terkena serangan mereka.

"Uakh!"

Burn kembali berdiri dengan seringaian kecil diwajahnya. "Ini masih belum selesai. Aku tidak terlihat lemah seperti yang kalian bayangkan."

_Ctar!_

Petir menggelegar tiba-tiba. Awan mendung mulai terlihat. Hujan mulai turun bersama angin yang kencang.

_"Aniki …"_

"Atsuya …" gumam Shirou. Tangannya terkepal di depan dada. Firasat buruk semakin menjalar di hatinya. _Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

Burn kembali menyerang dengan pedang tetapi tidak jadi karena datangnya dua sosok berjubah hitam, Gazel dan perempuan tadi. Seringaian tipis terukir di wajah mereka berdua.

"Burn." Panggil Gazel. "Sudah waktunya." Burn kembali menyeringai lebar.

"Benarkah itu? Aku sangat tidak sabar menunggunya. Ayo, pergi, Gazel, Ulvida." Gazel dan Ulvida segera mengangguk. Kemudian mereka bertiga pergi dengan sangat cepat ke suatu tempat meninggalkan Shirou dan Shuuya.

"Ayo, kita juga harus pergi, Shirou," ucap Shuuya tegas. Ia melirik ke arah Shirou.

Shirou mengepal tangannya di depan dada. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, ayo."

Shirou berjalan duluan. Shuuya yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam tanpa berkomentar. _Ada apa denganmu? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Endou!" panggil Shuuya dan Shirou. Mereka berlari menghampiri Endou.

"Eh? Fubuki! Goenji!" seru Endou sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. "Gawat!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shuuya. Firasat buruk mulai menjalar di hatinya.

"Yuuto! Yuuto!"

" Dia … tidak ada di dalam selnya!"

"APA!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semuanya benar-benar sudah siap dan sekarang hanya anda yang belum datang." Ujar Ulvida.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana." Ucap ketua.

Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan seringaian lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa bisa terjadi?" Tanya Shirou.

"Aku tidak tahu. Setelah aku menghancurkan pintu sel ini, dia tidak ada di dalam." Sesal Endou.

"Sepertinya … Yuuto terlibat dalam kegiatan organisasi ini atau lebih tepatnya dimanfaatkan," ucap Shuuya. Tangannya memegang dagu, pose orang sedang berpikir.

"Ah, mungkin saja …"

Semuanya segera berpikir. Apa mungkin Yuuto dimanfaatkan? Dia bukanlah orang yang mudah dibohongi dengan janji-janji manis. Apa mungkin dibunuh? Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Walaupun Yuuto pasrah, ia tidak mungkin merelakan nyawanya begitu saja.

"Hm … Ah!" mereka bertiga langsung tersentak ketika merasakan tekanan aura kristal kegelapan yang besar. Kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan. Membuat tubuh lemas jika merasakannya.

"I-ini?" Shirou sangat tidak percaya. "I-ini … ini … sihir kuno kegelapan!"

"Apa!? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Sudah bisa dipastikan lagi. Tidak ada orang yang mempunyai aura kristal seperti ini. Kristal kegelapan kuno saja yang mempunyai tekanan aura seberat seperti ini!"

"Bukankah itu sudah disegel?" sergah Shuuya tidak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu karena aku hanya membacanya sepintas saja di perpustakaan." Ujar Shirou sambil menggeleng.

"Lebih baik kita langsung ke atas daripada harus berbicara banyak!" usul Endou yang kemudian langsung disetujui oleh Shuuya dan Shirou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ctar! Ctar! _

Suara petir menggelegar. Awan gelap bernanung di atas sana. Hujan deras turun dari atas langit. Mereka tidak mempedulikan keadaan cuaca itu._ Toh_, itu juga tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap ritual mereka.

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Endou, Shuuya, dan Shirou segera berlari cepat. Mereka menyembunyikan aura kristalnya. Tetapi … sayangnya mereka bertiga terlambat. Ritualnya telah selesai dan anggota baru itu telah datang.

"Sembunyi!" bisik Shuuya yang langsung menarik Shirou dan Endou saat ada seorang anggota yang hampir melihatnya.

"Sambutlah, kedatangan anggota baru kita yang telah lama tertidur! Wahahahaha…" sambutan meriah oleh sang ketua diikuti tepuk tangan yang lain. Semuanya bersorak senang.

"Siapa…?" Tanya Shirou berbisik. Firasat buruk kembali menghantuinya. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya sedikit untuk bisa melihat anggota barunya itu.

_Deg!_

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Matanya terbelalak. Mukanya pucat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tenaganya seakan menghilang.

"A-ah … ti-tidak mung … kin … ini … tidak mungkin …" Shirou membalikkan badan dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang merinding. Ia bersandar ke tiang yang dijadikan tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan meremas rambutnya, berusaha bangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Shirou! Lari!" seru Shuuya saat tahu kalau monster hitam melihatnya. Shuuya segera menarik tangan Shirou, sedangkan Endou mengalihkan perhatian monster hitam itu.

Setelah lama berlari, akhirnya Shirou dan Shuuya berhasil lolos dari kejaran monster hitam dan Endou berhasil menghancurkan monster hitam itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Shirou? Mukamu sangat pucat," Tanya Shuuya cemas. Endou juga bertanya hal sama pada Shirou. Shirou diam beberapa saat. Mukanya pucat. Pandangannya kosong.

"Ini … ini tidak mungkin …" Shirou mulai bicara. "Dia ... ada dalam salah satu anggota baru itu!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Bicara yang benar, Shirou!" bentak Endou sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Shirou yang lemas.

Shirou menunduk sehingga poninya menutupi matanya. "Dia ... adalah … adikku ... yang telah lama ... meninggal ... Fubuki Atsuya."

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.  
**

**A/N: Lama tidak berjumpa, minna~~ **

**Maaf karena saya ngilang dan hiatus tiba-tiba, maklumi yang banyak urusan sekolah dan mood yang berubah-ubah.**

**Entah sepertinya alurnya jadi ngaco gini saya tidak tahu karena agak lupa alur-alur sebelumnya tuh**

**Mohon dimaafkan dan dimaklumi jika alurnya nggak jelas, banyak typo dan sebagainya. **

**Maaf banget-banget-banget karena telah lama ngilang dari sini. **

**Pliss review karena review sangat dibutuhkan untuk membuat saya bisa mengetahui dimana letak kesalahan saya, dan juga agar saya enggak telat-telat amat update nya ... **

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, Jaa~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Balasan review:**

**Kinako Lovers :**

Ini udah update. Ah, makasih banyak dibilang bagus *terharu*. Ah, review dua kali ya? Satuin aja ya balasannya. Ini Yuuto udah muncul. Atsuya hidup lagi, itu rahasia author dong, hehehehe ... review lagi ya

**Nanderu Squaredoll :**

Ini Yuuto dah muncul XD, ah review anda berguna banget kok ... itu menambah motivasi saya loh ... Review again ya

**The Fallen Kuriboh :**

Iyap Atsuya bakalan muncul ... ah kayaknya belum menuju ke puncak cerita deh ... ini baru permulaan kok ... Ah anda gak nyepam kok, makasih udah mau review fic ini ... review again, OK?

**Thanks for the review, minna ...**

**.**

**Inazuma Eleven**

**The Crystal**

**Disclaimer: Not me**

**Warning: OC, OOC, AU, abal, gaje, alur berantakan, typo (s) bertebaran dimana-dimana, dsb**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**Misi Selesai?**

**.**

**.**

"Engh …" Rasa sakit mulai terasa di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ketika ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ia mulai heran dengan penglihatannya. Hamparan salju putih memenuhi pandangannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung. Sejak kapan ia berada di sini?

Demi menjawab pertanyaan hatinya, ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekitar badannya dengan mencoba berdiri dan berjalan pelan. Sangat pelan.

Perlahan, ia mulai menemukan seseorang. Tangan pucatnya mulai menyentuh pundak si sosok itu. Dan ketika si sosok berbalik, matanya terbelalak, menampakkan rasa terkejutnya yang besar karena ternyata sosok itu adalah sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ketika tangan itu mulai merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, si sosok tetap bergeming diam. Tidak peduli akan tingkah laku si sosok itu, ia tetap memeluknya dengan rasa rindu yang amat mendalam.

Tapi rasa rindunya itu segera tergantikan dengan rasa tidak percaya ketika si sosok mulai menusuknya dengan kuku tajamnya. Seringaian lebar segera terpasang di wajah si sosok itu ketika ia menarik tusukannya dengan kasar.

Rasa sakit segera menjalar hebat di bagian perut sebelah kirinya. Salju putih yang ia pijaki segera menyatu dengan darah merah itu.

"Sadarlah, Atsuya!" hanya kalimat itu yang terucap sebelum kegelapan kembali menghampirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shirou! Shirou!"

Kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka, menunjukkan iris kelabu miliknya. Terlihatlah raut khawatir Endou dan Shuuya yang cemas akan keadaannya. Ia mulai mengerjap-ngerjap matanya.

"Aku … kenapa?" Tanya Shirou linglung dan berusaha untuk duduk.

"Kau pingsan tadi, sewaktu kita habis melihat ritual itu." Jawab Endou hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin membuat Shirou kembali shock dan pingsan seperti tadi.

Shirou yang mengerti maksud Endou langsung terdiam beberapa saat lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku … sudah tidak apa. Kalian tenang saja." Ia tesenyum tulus untuk menenangkan rasa khawatir kedua rekannya itu sekaligus untuk menenangkan pikirannya akan mimpinya tadi.

Walaupun Shuuya masih tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan keadaan Shirou, ia hanya mengucapkan, "syukurlah kalau begitu."

Shirou kembali tersenyum. "Ya, kalian tenang saja." Ucapnya. "Oh, iya, sekarang kita berada dimana?" tanyanya bingung.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Bau obat-obatan dimana-mana, botol-botol berisi cairan aneh terdapat di setiap meja, dan terdapat banyak tabung besar seukuran tinggi manusia normal.

"Sepertinya, ini laboratorium. Mungkin saja, ada Yuuto di sini." Jawab Endou tegas. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan. "Ayo, kita harus menemukannya sebelum pesta ritual itu selesai." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ketua, sepertinya … mereka belum berhasil menemukan Kidou Yuuto." ucap Natsumi ragu. "Apalagi, kekuatan ritual itu … bisa membangkitkan orang yang telah lama mati, itu pasti mempersulit mereka." Lanjutnya.

Tetap diam dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari duduknya, itulah Ketua.

"Baiklah, saya hanya menyampaikan laporan yang saya terima dari Goenji-kun, dan Endou-kun. Saya permisi."

"Tunggu dulu,"

Natsumi segera berbalik menghadap Ketua. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Segera perintahkan mereka agar segera kembali secepat mungkin setelah mereka menemukan Kidou Yuuto. Jangan sampai mereka terlibat lebih jauh lagi hanya karena ritual itu!"

Natsumi menatap Ketua heran. Sebegitukah Ketua khawatir dengan mereka? Namun ia hanya mengangguk dan menjawab, "baik."

Gadis itu tahu pasti kalau Ketua pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tidak ingin melibatkan lebih dalam lagi atau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya atau mungkin punya rencana lain, mungkin?

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada, dia tidak ada di sini!" ucap Endou tidak percaya.

Sudah setengah jam lebih mereka bertiga mencari-cari pemuda itu, tetapi hasilnya? Nol besar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dimana pemuda itu disekap.

Shirou menghela nafas pasrah. Mau gimana lagi? Haruskah ia menelusuri satu-persatu penjara di sana? Itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Belum lagi penjara bawah tanah, mereka tidak mungkin mengecek satu persatu, bukan?

Pandangannya teralihkan ketika melihat sebuah pintu menuju ruangan. Ia segera menghampiri pintu tersebut. Pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu, tidak dikunci. Satu hal terlintas di otaknya, _mungkin saja Yuuto berada di dalam._

Shirou memegang kenop pintu tersebut. "Tapi … mungkin saja ada di sini, Endou." Ucap Shirou sambil membuka sebuah pintu. Tampaklah beribu-ribu tabung besar berisikan manusia. Mereka dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ini …"

"Yuuto!" seru Endou tiba-tiba sambil menunjukkan sebuah tabung. Mereka bertiga segera berlari menghampiri tabung itu. Tabung yang berisikan seorang manusia dan manusia itu adalah …

"Yuuto …" Shuuya menatapnya sendu. Terdapat sedikit rasa rindu dalam hatinya pada kerabat lamanya itu.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menghancurkannya! _Ikuzo yo_!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mencoba menghancurkan tabung itu, tapi hasilnya? Tabung itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, tapi malah memantulkan kembali kekuatannya itu.

"A-apa?"

"Kita tidak bisa bermain emosi seperti ini, itu pasti ada caranya," jelas Shuuya. Ia memperhatikan tabung itu.

"!"

Pendengarannya segera meningkat tajam, ketika ia mendengar derap langkah seseorang dari balik pintu. Ia segera menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu, lalu terbelalak seketika ketika gagang kenop pintu itu mulai berputar pelan.

Gawat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haruna-san."

Yang di panggil langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut biru. "Ah, Kogure-kun. Ada apa?" Jarang-jarang Kogure menghampirinya pada malam seperti ini.

"_Etto_ … Yuuto-san, Haruna-san."

"Ada apa dengan Onii-chan?"

"Ini …" Kogure memberikan sebuah buku berwarna hitam. Buku itu terlihat agak sedikit tebal dan kertas-kertas di situ terlihat sudah lama. Tulisannya juga sudah agak sedikit buram …

"Apa ini?" Haruna segera melihatnya dan membaca isi buku tersebut.

"Mungkin … ini ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya Yuuto-san, Haruna-san. Aku … tadi tidak sengaja melihat buku itu di gudang lalu … aku membacanya dan entah kenapa … aku merasa buku ini berhubungan dengan semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalu hingga sekarang. Buku ini … seperti buku harian seseorang tapi ditulis seperti novel."

Gadis berambut biru itu segera membacanya perlahan. Baru beberapa kalimat yang dibaca, ia sudah tersentak duluan. Sepertinya ia tahu kisah selanjutnya dari buku yang baru ia baca. "Kogure-kun! Kau … hebat! Buku ini sepertinya akan berpengaruh besar dalam perjuangan kita melawan musuh kita dan juga … Kageyama …" ucap Haruna. "Tapi kenapa kau memberikannya kepadaku?"

"Tidak tahu …"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm, anggota baru itu sungguh mengesalkan. Baru saja jadi anggota sudah langsung menyuruh-nyuruh dan membentak seperti itu."

"Hm, sudahlah. Kita sebagai bawahan mereka memang sudah seharusnya patuh pada Atsuya-sama."

"Ah, tapi tetap saja. Apalagi Gran-sama membuat dia menjadi asistennya. Sungguh mengesalkan, bukan?"

Shirou terbelalak. _Asisten? Atsuya-sama? Apa maksud semua ini!?_ Sungguh, perasaannya sekarang campur aduk antara sedih, bingung, marah, atau apalah. Sekarang, ia sedang tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Semuanya terasa sesak.

Shirou meremas dadanya. Sungguh sesak, ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Shuuya menatap Shirou cemas. Ia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan pemuda itu.

"Iya sih ... tetapi kita tidak bisa menilai orang dari sampulnya, kan? Bisa saja dia kuat menandingi Gran-sama."

"Iya, tap-"

"Sudahlah, ayo, kita pergi dari sini. Kau sudah selesai mengecek semua, kan?"

"Iya-iya. Tidak ada penyusup. Hei, tunggu aku!"

_Blam! Cklek!_

Pintu tertutup dengan kencang dan segera dikunci dari luar. Shuuya menghela nafas lega. Begitu juga dengan Endou. Akhirnya mereka bertiga tidak ketahuan musuh. Tetapi, mengingat pembicaraan kedua orang itu … Shirou harus merasakan sesak di hati kecilnya itu.

"Sudahlah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Endou menepuk bahu Shirou seraya tersenyum meyakinkan. Shirou hanya mengangguk pelan. Percakapan kedua orang itu sudah cukup mengingatkannya dengan mimpi buruknya itu dan kejadian di puncak _Evil Prison_.

"Jadi … kita kembali ke inti permasalahan." Shuuya mencoba menenangkan situasi berbahaya saat ini. Bisa saja tiba-tiba Shirou pingsan kembali karena sesak nafas, atau mungkin emosi yang tidak terkendali, mungkin? "Bagaimana cara membuka tabung ini?"

Shirou mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya. Endou memerhatikan tabung itu dari atas sampai bawah. Shuuya mengelus dagunya, pose orang berpikir.

"Ah!" Ketiga orang itu tersentak ketika pandangannya tertuju pada satu tempat yang sama. Sebuah gulungan kertas putih yang tergeletak di lantai. Mungkin orang tadi tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya.

Shuuya segera mengambilnya. "Apa ini?" Ia segera membukanya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung tersenyum tipis. "Ini dia yang kita butuhkan."

Shirou dan Endou salng berpandangan tidak mengerti. Mereka bukanlah orang yang mengerti tentang halnya mesin-mesin seperti itu. Shuuya mungkin mengerti, tapi dari mana?

"Ini, aku pernah diajari oleh Megane."

"Megane?"

"Iya, waktu itu aku membantunya. Nah, tinggal tekan tombol ini." Setelah Shuuya selesai menjalankan semuanya, ia segera menekan tombol berwarna merah yang berada di sebelah tabung itu.

_Cklik_

Perlahan tabung itu terbuka. Besi-besi yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Yuuto pun ikut terbuka dan membuat dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Yuuto!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Jadi Onii-chan sudah ditemukan? Syukurlah … _Arigatou, yo_ Goenji-kun, Fubuki-kun, Endou-kun." Ucap Haruna senang saat ia ditelpon oleh Shuuya.

"Ehm … Haruna, bisa aku bicara sebentar dengan Goenji-kun?" Tanya Natsumi ragu.

"Iya, ehm … Goenji-kun, Natsumi-san ingin berbicara denganmu." Haruna segera memberikan handphone-nya pada Natsumi.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Goenji-kun. Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Oh … syukurlah … ehm, _etto_ … misi ini selesai. Lekas pulanglah. Jangan membantah! Ini perintah dari Ketua! Tidak bisa! Apapun alasannya kalian harus segera pulang! Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Ya, bye."

Natsumi segera memutuskan sambungan jaringannya. Lalu tertegun sebentar kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya bisa memberikan pertolongan pertama saja, Aki hanya mengajarkanku teknik penyembuhan baru sebagian saja, jadi aku belum terlalu mahir." Ucap Shirou sembari berkonsentrasi dengan teknik penyembuhan.

"Tidak apa, yang penting nyawanya masih bisa terselamatkan." Ucap Shuuya lega.

Sekarang mereka sudah berhasil keluar dari _Evil Prison_ dan akan pulang ke markas secepatnya. Shuuya tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Shirou tentang perasaanya mengenai adiknya. Sakit, itu pasti yang sekarang dirasakan Shirou.

"_Ne_, lebih baik kita beristirahat sebentar Shuuya, Endou, bagaimana? Selagi aku menyembuhkan Yuuto, kalian beristirahatlah." Ucap Shirou sambil tersenyum. Tetapi tidak menghilangkan konsentrasinya terhadap teknik penyembuhan itu.

Shuuya tersenyum tipis._ Yang harusnya beristirahat itu kau, bodoh._

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan tidur sebentar!" ucap Endou semangat lalu segera mengambil posisi tidur. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah berada di alam mimpi.

"Dasar." Ucap Shuuya. Ia bersandar ke pohon di belakangnya sambil memerhatikan Shirou yang sedang meberikan penyembuhan pada Yuuto.

"Yuuto … pasti teman dekatmu, kan?" Tanya Shirou tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?"

Kenapa topiknya jadi seperti ini? Ia dan Yuuto hanyalah sebatas teman. Bertemu saja jarang, bagaimana mau dibilang teman dekat?

"Ah, tidak. Aku … hanya teman biasa saja, kok. Yang seharusnya di bilang teman dekat itu Endou dan Yuuto. Mereka … dua sejoli yang tidak bisa terpisahkan."

Entah apa yang lucu Shirou tertawa begitu saja mendengar kata-kata Shuuya."Oh, begitu." Shirou tersenyum lebar. "Nah, sudah selesai! Kita tinggal menunggu Yuuto sadar." Ucap Shirou senang. Shuuya tersenyum lalu memeriksa denyut nadi Yuuto.

"Sudah berjalan normal. Tidak seperti tadi yang denyut nadinya lemah."

"Wow, Shuuya bisa memeriksa denyut nadi? Hebat."

"Ah, biasa aja. Ayahku seorang dokter, makanya aku bisa seperti itu."

"Oh … hebat sekali!"

"Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak hebat, Shirou."

Mengagumi seorang ayah seperti itu, bukankah agak sedikit berlebihan bagi Goenji Shuuya, bukan? Atau mungkin bisa dibilang lebay, mungkin? Tetapi itu akan menjadi wajar-wajar saja jika Shirou yang mengatakannya. Shirou itu polos atau … itu karena efek innocent-nya saja? Entahlah …

"Tapi menurutku itu hebat, Shuuya. Menyelamatkan orang yang sakit bukankah itu hebat? Mereka menyelamatkan orang yang hampir sekarat itu perbuatan terpuji."

"Kalau begitu itu sama seperti yang kau lakukan, Shirou."

"E-eh? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok."

"Kau melakukannya. Tanpa kau, mungkin Yuuto udah sekarat duluan di perjalanan."

"Ahahaha~. Itu biasa, Shuuya."

Senyuman nan polos ala Shirou terukir di wajahnya. Memperlihatkan senyuman yang sangat manis –yang pastinya bisa membuat fans girlnya berteriak tak karuan bahkan tepar di tempat mungkin setelah melihat senyuman ala Fubuki (bahkan authorpun sampai teriak gak jelas)-

Oke, lupakan kalimat kedua tadi. Kita kembali ke topik awal. Sampai mana kita tadi? Ah, ya, lanjut!

"Enggh …"

"Eh, dia sadar!"

Shuuya cepat-cepat membangunkan Endou. Endou yang masih mengantuk langsung kaget dan segera menghampiri Yuuto.

"Yuuto!"

Pemuda itu mulai bergerak perlahan. Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka, menampakan iris merahnya. Pandangannya sudah mulai menjelas, ia megerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelaskan penglihatannya.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya. Ia mulai bergerak berusaha duduk.

"Yuuto!"

"Ah, E-Endou?"

Endou segera memeluk Yuuto dengan berurai air mata. Yuuto masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dan otaknya masih belum bisa merespon apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. Endou memeluk Yuuto dengan kencang hingga pemuda dread itu mengerang pelan.

"Yuuto … akhirnya kamu bisa terselamatkan. Aku akhirnya bisa menepati janji itu, kan?" Tanya Endou sambil melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

_"Bodoh! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati di tangan musuh! Tidak! Tidak akan pernah sekalipun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku ini!"_

Yuuto segera mengingatnya. Memori itu kembali berputar di benaknya. Memori yang sudah lama ia lupakan. Tekad kuat itu akhirnya ditepati. Ia pun tidak ragu untuk berucap: terima kasih banyak pada Endou Mamoru tentunya serta kedua temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Otonashi-san,"

"Hm, ada apa Natsumi-san?" Tanya Haruna ketika ia merasa dipanggil oleh si gadis Raimon itu dan itu mengalihkan tatapannya yang sedari tadi ia berikan kepada buku hitam pemberian Kogure. Natsumi hanya tersenyum tipis dan menariknya pelan tapi kasar ke halaman depan.

"Cepatlah!"

"Ada apa?"

Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Natsumi. Sampai akhirnya ia tahu apa maksud gadis itu menariknya ke halaman depan adalah untuk … bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Haruna mematung. Shock dan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tetap diam dan tidak bergerak. Tanpa disadari, air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan menetes dengan cepat di pipi mulusnya.

"_Tadaima_, Haruna."

Haruna menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum hangat. "_Okaeri_, Onii-chan." Lalu memeluk kakaknya erat, sampai-sampai Yuuto mengerang pelan ketika lukanya kembali sakit karena lukanya yang belum sembuh total.

Iris kelabu milik Fubuki itu menatapnya senang ketika melihat keakraban dan kehangatan kedua kakak beradik itu. Tanpa sengaja, ia menjadi teringat akan adiknya dan itu membuatnya teringat pada kejadian di puncak Evil Prison serta mimpi buruknya.

Melihat Atsuya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Bermimpi ditikam sendiri oleh Atsuya. Apa tanda semua itu? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh sang pencipta? Oh, Shirou sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi …

Sekarang yang dapat ia lakukan adalah pasrah, menunggu dan berdoa. Pasrah akan takdirnya yang sulit dipercaya. Menunggu semuanya yang akan terungkap oleh sendirinya. Dan berdoa pada sang pencipta akan takdinya yang begitu sulit.

_Atsuya … _

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fubuki-kun, Goenji-kun, Endou-kun, kalian bertiga dipanggil oleh Ketua." Ucap Natsumi seperti biasa. Ketiga orang yang dimaksud itu segera mengangguk cepat lalu segera berjalan ke arah ruangan sang ketua.

Sunyi dan hening. Di antara mereka bertiga tidak ada yang mau bicara terlebih dahulu. Tenggelam akan pemikiran masing-masing hingga sampai di depan pintu ruangan.

_Tok! Tok! Tok! Cklek!_

Endou membuka pintu ruangan itu. Terlihatlah sang ketua yang sedang duduk membelakangi mereka.

"Ketua …"

"Ah … kalian sudah datang rupanya …" Ketua segera berbalik dan menghadap mereka bertiga. Terdiam sebentar. "Jadi … bagaimana misi kalian?"

"… Semuanya … berjalan lancar walaupun ada … sedikit hambatan." Ucap Endou ragu. "Ya … tapi yang terpenting sekarang Yuuto sudah kembali …"

"Hambatan ya …" ketua mengelus dagunya sebentar. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ritual itu?"

"A-ah … i-iya." Jawab Endou pelan. Ia melirik ke arah Shirou. Pemuda itu sepertinya akan tampak lesu jika ada orang yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian di Evil Tower.

Ketua berdeham. "Sepertinya, kalian akan kuberikan waktu libur selama dua hari sebagai bonus atas keberhasilan kalian dalam mengerjakan misi ini, tetapi … setelah itu kalian akan mengalami latihan yang lebih keras dari biasanya. Bagaimana?"

Ketiga pemuda itu saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk cepat. "_Ha'i! Arigatou gozaimasu, _Kudou-sama!_"_

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Shirou sewaktu mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan sang ketua.

Endou tersenyum semangat dan meninju tangannya ke udara. "Tentu saja kita beristirahat penuh dan aktivitas bebas!" Sepertinya diantara mereka bertiga, Endou yang paling semangat liburan.

"Yeah, liburan seperti ini sangat jarang." Lanjut Shuuya.

"Ah …" Shirou menatap kedua temannya heran. Lantas, apa yang akan ia lakukan jika tidak ada mereka berdua? Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, pemuda berelemen es itu tidak sadar kalau ia menginjak dedaunan yang berserakan di halaman dan akhirnya …

_Srek! Bruuk!_

"_I-itai_ …"

Tentu saja itu membuat kedua temannya kaget. Ternyata di balik dedaunan itu terdapat sebuah lubang yang besar dan ini pastinya ulah …

"Uishishishishi~"

"Kogure-kun!"

Terlihatlah seorang pemuda pendek berambut biru yang sedang tertawa dengan khasnya. Dan juga Haruna yang sedang berkacak pinggang memarahi pemuda itu.

Semuanya langsung tercengang. Sejak kapan Kogure Yuuya berada di situ dan memasang jebakan seperti ini?

"Kogure-kun!" bentak Haruna kesal.

Kogure langsung tersentak dan menatap Haruna dengan takut. "Kau ini keterlaluan!" ucap gadis berambut biru itu kesal. Kogure hanya diam dan cemberut.

"Sudahlah, Haruna-san … aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Ucap Shirou sambil tersenyum. Ia sudah kembali berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya tadi.

"Ya, lagipula kami sudah bisa memaklumi kebiasaan Kogure, kok." Lanjut Endou sambil tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Kogure telah berbuat iseng lagi. Saat ia kembali melangkah tanpa ragu dan akhirnya ia menyadari kalau ada yang berbeda dari sepatunya …

_Bruuk!_

Ups, sepertinya kali ini giliran Endou Mamoru! Laki-laki ber-headband itu segera melihat apa yang terjadi pada kakinya dan dugaannya benar! Kedua tali sepatunya telah terikat simpul dengan rapi dan ia pastinya tahu siapa yang sudah berbuat jahil seperti itu …

"KOGURE!"

"Uishishishi~"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

**A/n:**

Huaa ... tiba-tiba akhirnya jadi kayak gini Dx gara-gara bingung endingnya jadi lah seperti ini ...

Bagi yang menunggu kedatangan Yuuto, Yuuto dah muncul nih di chapter ini.

Nah, silahkan berikan komentar, kritik, saran, ataupun flame di kotak review. Tapi ingat! Flamenya jangan kasar dan tidak bermutu atau pun marah-marah gak jelas!

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnyaa ...

Jaa..


	10. Chapter 10

**Balasan Review:**

**Kiriichi23 : **

Ika-saaan #hugs. Sebenernya Kaze tuh udah selesai misi, tapi enggak author munculiin dulu. Yap, betul. Memori Atsuya udah ilang semua DX. Hahaha, Terumi ... yaah bisa dibilang gitu lah ... Makasih udah mau review. Review lagi ya

**Megumare Hikaru : **

Hikaru-saan #hugs. Iya dong, asistennya Gran itu om super ganteeng~ #plaak!#. Belum tahu nih mau sampe chapter berapa #garuk-garuk kepala#. Doain aja deh biar gak tamat secepatnya. Makasih udah review. Review lagi ya.

**Fubuki Yukina : **

Enggak kok, Yukina-san. Shirou enggak bakal mati secepat itu kok. Makasih udah review. Review lagi ya

**Nanderu Squaredoll : **

Yah, pasti ada misi lagi, tapi kali ini misinya berbeda. Makasih dah review. Review lagi ya

**Thanks for the Review, Minna-san~**

* * *

**.**

**Inazuma Eleven**

**The Crystal**

**Disclaimer: Not me**

**Warning: OC, OOC, AU, abal, gaje, alur berantakan, typo (s) bertebaran dimana-dimana, dsb**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**Berharap?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sreet!_

Shirou menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya. _Oh, ayolah … mataa … terpejamlah …! Aku ingin tidur dan bermimpi indaaah…!_ Teriaknya histeris dalam hati. Shirou menurunkan kembali selimutnya untuk melihat jam weker yang berada di atas meja. Pukul 2.15. Sudah dini hari, tetapi Shirou masih belum tidur sedikitpun.

Dilihatnya teman-temannya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Yah, walaupun gaya tidur mereka ada yang aneh-aneh, seperti yang tidurnya ngiler, selimutnya melorot dan berada di kaki, mendengkur pula! Tapi mereka sudah tidur, pasti enak kan?

_Sret! _

Lagi-lagi Shirou menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya tapi lebih kasar dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia tetap terus menutup mata agar bisa tertidur. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit memejamkan mata, perlahan ia mulai tertidur.

Belum ada satu jam ia tertidur, ia-

"Atsuya …!"

- kembali terbangun karena mimpi buruknya akan adiknya. Walaupun berbeda mimpi, tetap saja mimpinya akan berakhir tragis –jika bermimpi tentang kembarannya itu- dan berakhir dengan sebuah teriakan nama di sela-sela ia terbangun dari mimpinya. Untung saja temannya tidak ada yang terbangun, yah walaupun mungkin ada yang menyadarinya.

Sungguh kasihan.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus kencang. Awan yang bergerumbul di langit bergerak demi sedikit karena angin yang berhembus dengan kencang. Bulan purnama bersembunyi di balik awan tebal. Jangkrik yang bersembunyi di semak-semak masih berbunyi dengan khasnya dan menimbulkan suara yang merdu.

"Insom, eh?"

Pemuda bermata kelabu itu menoleh ke belakang. Terlihatlah Kazemaru Ichirouta berada di belakangnya. Raut heran terpancarkan di wajah pemuda berelemen angin ini kemudian beralih menjadi senyuman tipis ketika melihat raut pemuda berelemen es itu yang tampak sedih.

"Jadi … mimpi buruk, ya?"

Shirou mengangguk pelan, ia kembali menatap kosong pemandangan di luar sana. Kazemaru menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam dengan cepat dan keluar sambil membawa dua mug.

Kazemaru segera duduk di rerumputan basah sebelah Shirou. "Ini." Pemuda itu menyodorkan segelas mug itu. Shirou tertegun. "Segelas susu coklat panas mungkin bisa menenangkan pikiranmu."

Akhirnya Shirou menerima mug itu kemudian meneguknya perlahan. "Terima kasih banyak, Kazemaru." Kazemaru tersenyum kemudian meneguk mug-nya. "Sama-sama."

"Sedang apa kau di sini malam-malam?"

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarmu berteriak seperti itu. Lalu aku melihatmu keluar dari kamar dan ternyata kau berada disini. Di pinggir lapangan ini."

Shirou menunduk merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku. Aku telah membangunkanmu, Kazemaru. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku tahu itu … tentang masalahmu … aku bisa memakluminya." Kazemaru terdiam lalu menghiburnya. "Lagipula aku bangun juga karena penyakit insomnia. Itu sudah biasa bagiku." Ucapnya sambil menatap langit. "Aku … juga bisa merasakan bagaimana kehilangan seperti itu. Pasti … sungguh sakit. Karena aku pernah mengalaminya walaupun tidak separah kau, Fubuki."

Shirou menutup matanya. Merasakan hembusan udara yang bertiup di sekelilingnya. Membiarkan angin membelai rambutnya dengan mesra. "Begitu ya …"

Hening sejenak sampai Kazemaru membuka suara kembali.

"Kau … masih bisa berharap, kok …"

Shirou membuka matanya. Iris kelabu itu tampak sedikit terkejut. Apa dia tidak tahu efek ritual itu? Itu sudah tidak ada harapan lagi bukan? Iris kelabu itu menatap iris madu dengan heran. "Ber … harap?"

Kazemaru tersenyum kecil. "Iya, berharap. Sekecil apapun harapan kita, kita masih bisa berharapkan? Tidak peduli seberapa besarnya kita berharap, siapa tahu aja sang pencipta mendengar harapan kita dan mengabulkannya. Ya kan?"

"Berharap ya …"

"Semua manusia itu pasti pernah berharap, sadar atau tidak sadar. Walaupun kecil kemungkinannya untuk dikabulkan, kita masih bisa berharapkan?"

Pemuda yang dinasehatinya itu tertegun sebentar. "Kau benar …" Shirou tersenyum. "_Arigatou ne,_ Kazemaru." Setidaknya ini bisa menenangkan pikirannya sesaat.

"Ichirouta … kau bisa memanggiku Ichirouta, Shirou."

Dan Shirou kembali terkejut dengan apa yang barusan pemuda itu katakan.

"Hahahaha … bercanda, kok!"

.

.

.

.

.

Shirou memperhatikan buku-buku yang tertata rapi di rak. Buku sejarah, biologi, kimia, pelajaran, teknik-teknik dan masih banyak lainnya tersusun rapi di setiap rak. Apa yang ia cari disini? Ini bukan tempatnya untuk beristirahat atau bermain.

"Shirou, kau disini?"

Pemuda itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan segera tersenyum hangat ketika melihat ke arah sumber suara. "Ya … kau bisa lihat sendiri, Shuuya."

Pemuda berelemen api itu menghela nafas panjang. "Kau mau mengisi liburamu dengan tempat seperti ini? Tidak beristirahat?" Tanyanya heran.

Tangan pucat milik sang pemuda berelmen es itu mengelus buku-buku itu. "Aku … hanya ingin tahu tentang ritual kuno itu lebih lanjut dan lebih detail," Shirou menatap tajam Shuuya, tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang –menurutnya- suka mengatur. "Tidak boleh?"

Shuuya mengalihkan pandangannya, tampak berpikir. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menatapnya. "Aku hanya bertanya saja. Tentu saja boleh. Ini kesempatan liburan yang tidak boleh disia-sia kan. Aku akan membantumu." Shuuya tersenyum mantap.

Shirou menatap Shuuya tidak percaya. Setelah melihat kesungguhan pemuda itu, ia tersenyum manis. "_Arigatou_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Endou, kau sudah semangat saja. Bukankah hari ini kau mempunyai jatah liburan?" Tanya Kazemaru saat melihat Endou sedang lari keliling lapangan dengan semangatnya.

"Ini hanya olahraga biasa saja, kok. Supaya tubuhku tetap sehat dan kuat." Jawab Endou semangat sambil menunjukkan otot-ototnya –yang padahal tidak terlihat sama sekali- dan itu membuat Kazemaru langsung sweatdrop. _Haha_ _… aneh sekali_, pikirnya.

Endou segera duduk dan meluruskan kakinya lalu meneguk botol minumannya. Ia tampak sangat kehausan, tidak heran ia menghabiskan setengah dari botolnya. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Ia segera mengambil handuk dan menyeka keringatnya.

Kazemaru menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menatap langit kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Endou …"

Endou menoleh. _Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan_. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Bisa … kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi di misi kalian bertiga?"

Endou menatapnya terkejut. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Endou tidak percaya. Tidak biasanya Kazemaru seperti itu.

"Ini tentang Shirou."

"Ah, Shirou, ya …"

"Aku tahu sedikit dari Gouenji. Yaah … kurasa Shirou … semalam bermimpi buruk lagi. Dan ia berteriak ketakutan seperti itu … aku hanya tidak tega saja. Kau yang menyaksikan sendiri ritual itu, bukan?" Tanya Kazemaru sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Iya … saat itu aku melihat rautnya yang tampak sangat ketakutan. Adiknya hidup kembali … itu seharusnya menjadi berita menyenangkan tetapi sayangnya …yaah … kau pasti tahu kan apa efek ritual itu?"

"Hilang ingatan, benarkan?"

Endou mengangguk. "Memorinya tidak hanya sebagian saja yang hilang. Tapi seluruh memorinya sudah benar-benar terhapus tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Ia … sudah tidak ingat lagi semuanya tentang dirinya bersama keluarganya ataupun masa lalunya."

"… Aku jadi tidak tega … ia begitu kasihan …"

"Ya … aku juga berpendapat sama seperti mu."

Kazemaru terdiam sebentar kemudian teringat sesuatu. " ... Oh, iya, apakah … 'gadis itu' ada di sana waktu itu?" Pemuda itu mengubah topik awal mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu … yang kulihat hanya Atsuya saja. Lagipula dia kan belum meninggal, Kaze! Aku yakin dia masih hidup!" sergah Endou.

"Iya, aku tahu itu … ya … siapa tahu aja dia diculik oleh musuh gitu lalu kau tidak sengaja menemukannya, bisa kan?"

"Positif thinking, dong! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam seperti itu! Kita … masih belum tahu keberadaannya."

Kazemaru menghela nafas. "Iya … Oh, iya, cepat ceritakan tentang misi kau itu bersama mereka!"

"Baiklah, …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Semua manusia itu pasti pernah berharap, sadar atau tidak sadar. Walaupun kecil kemungkinannya untuk dikabulkan, kita masih bisa berharapkan?"_

Ucapan Kazemaru tempo hari benar-benar tidak bisa dilupakan olehnya dan terus berputar-putar di memorinya seperti sebuah film yang tak kunjung selesai. Tanpa sadar, Shirou terus memikirkan perkataan pemuda berelemen angin itu dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana jauh di sana (?) sampai-sampai ia mengacuhkan sekitarnya.

"…."

"… rou …"

"… Shirou …"

"…SHIROU…!"

Shirou tersentak dan langsung keluar dari lamunannya. "Ah! I-iya! I-i-iya! Aku dengar kok!" seru Shirou spontan. Untung saja di perpustakaan itu hanya ada mereka berdua sehingga tidak ada yang terganggu karena teriakan tersebut. Si sumber suara hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah laku –yang kadang kambuh- dalam diri rekannya ini. "Ada apa, Shuuya?"

Iris hitamnya menatap iris kelabu dengan tatapan heran. "Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga melamun sampai seperti itu?"

Yang ditanya langsung terkejut kemudian tertawa hambar. "Ahaha … tidak … aku tidak apa, kok…"

Iris hitam itu terus mendekat dan terus memandang iris kelabu lekat-lekat. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di sana. "Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Aku. Tidak. Apa. Apa." Ucap Shirou dengan penekanan di setiap kata tersebut.

Shuuya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia kembali teringat dengan tujuannya memanggil Shirou. Langsung saja pemuda itu menunjukkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat tanpa judul. "Ini buku yang kau cari. Aku sudah menemukannya."

"Benarkah? _Arigatou_, Shuuya." Dengan senang, Shirou mengambil buku itu dari tangan rekannya tanpa mempedulikan raut heran yang terpasang di wajah pemuda itu.

Shirou segera duduk di lantai dan bersandar di dinding belakangnya dan Shuuya melakukan hal yang sama di sebelahnya. Tangan pucat miliknya segera membuka halaman yang ia cari. Ketemu. Langsung saja iris kelabu itu membacanya.

_Ritual kuno itu bisa disebut juga calling the death atau pemanggil kematian. Nama lain itu diberikan karena itu sama saja memanggil kematian –jiwa yang mati- untuk datang dan hidup kembali. Itu adalah salah satu ritual yang berbahaya diantara semua ritual yang ada karena itu bisa menyebabkan sesuatu yang amat menyeramkan jika tubuh mereka –yang sudah hidup kembali- terdapat dan bercampur -sedikit atau banyak- darah kegelapan. Darah kegelapan adalah darah yang ditanam –dengan sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja- saat mereka sudah bangun dari tidurnya yang lama. Itu juga bisa menjadi amat menyeramkan saat mereka kehilangan kesadaran dan tubuh yang dikendalikan oleh kegelapan._

Sudah cukup. Shirou mulai merasakan kalau bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Nafasnya juga mulai terengah-engah. Ia sepertinya tidak bisa melanjutkan membaca buku itu.

"Shirou … kau …" Shuuya menatap cemas keadaan rekannya satu ini.

"Tidak … aku … tidak apa-apa …" Walaupun keadaannya begitu, ia tetap menyunggingkan senyuman hangat ke pemuda yang mengkhawatirkannya ini dan terus membaca buku itu.

Shuuya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan cemas. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada rekannya satu ini. Lagi-lagi, Shirou tersenyum padanya sambil berucap, "aku tidak apa-apa, kok." dengan innocent-nya.

_Hilang ingatan, kurangnya pengendalian diri, dan mudah terpengaruh –saat pertama bangun kembali-. Itu semua adalah efek dari ritual itu. Semua memori yang sudah tertanam sejak lahir akan menghilang begitu saja tanpa tersisa sedikitpun, kurangnya pengendalian diri dikarenakan sebagian jiwa mereka tidak stabil, dan mudah terpengaruh saat pertama bangun kembali dikarenakan ingatan memori mereka yang kosong dan mereka lebih mudah percaya pada sekitar mereka._

_Deg!_

_Tidak ada yang dapat mengembalikannya –termasuk memorinya lamanya. Darahnya sudah tidak semurni dulu sewaktu ia hidup dulu karena sebagian darahnya pasti sudah bercampur dengan darah lain._

Iris kelabu itu membesar ketika membaca itu. "Tidak mungkin … apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya sedih. Sudah cukup. Ia sudah tahu kelanjutannya.

_Jika itu dibiarkan … pasti … Atsuya … akan …!_ Shirou menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. _Tidak … ini tidak bisa …_

Ia menutup buku itu sambil menunduk sehingga matanya tidak terlihat. Lalu menaruh buku itu dengan kasar di atas meja.

_Blaam!_

Pintu perpustakan di tutup dengan kencang. Pemuda berambut bawang itu hanya bisa bungkam melihat kelakuannya itu lalu membaca buku yang tadi dibaca oleh rekannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA-APAAN INI?! KAU BERUSAHA MERACUNIKU, YA!?"

Bentakan seorang atasan seperti itu benar-benar membuat nyali seorang bawahan menciut -atau bahkan lebih dari itu- tidak berani melawan. Sang bawahan hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berulang kali. Tetapi sang atasan hanya mengendus kesal dan mengacuhkan ucapan permintaan maaf dari bawahannya itu.

"Cih, membosankan. 'Death Iced!'"

Sang atasan mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan langsung mengenai sang bawahan begitu saja. Bawahan itu pun langsung merintih kesakitan. Seluruh sendi tulangnya terasa retak dan tak bisa bergerak. Sungguh kejam atasan itu.

Sang atasan memangku kepalanya dengan tangannya sambil menatapnya dingin. "Itu baru seperempat kekuatanku saja. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, nyawamu menjadi taruhannya."

"B-b-ba-baik …" Dengan takut, sang bawahan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

_Plok! Plok! Plok!_

Terdengar tepukan tangan. Ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara dengan tatapan dinginnya. Suara tepukan itu kian mengencang dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Kau sungguh hebat, Atsuya. Kau bisa membuat nyali-nya menciut seperti itu."

Yang dipuji hanya mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Konyol. Heh, bukankah kau juga sering melakukan hal itu, Gran?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gran itu segera mengendikkan bahunya lalu duduk di singgasananya dengan pandangan datar. Atmosfer-nya dengan cepat berubah menjadi Gran yang sesungguhnya, dingin –sangat dingin.

Itu adalah sosok Gran yang sesungguhnya. Sosok yang paling ditakuti oleh semua bawahannya karena kekejamannya dan kebengisannya serta sifatnya yang dingin. Itulah mengapa semuanya takut pada pemuda itu. Itu semua karena sifatnya.

Kejam dan dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kazemaru. Apa kau melihat Shirou di luar?" Tanya Shuuya pada Kazemaru saat ia tidak sengaja berpapasan.

"Ah … bukannya tadi ia bersamamu terus?" Anak angin itu malah bertanya balik pada lawan bicaranya. "Apa dia hilang tiba-tiba?" Pertanyaan konyol dilontarkan Kazemaru.

Shuuya memutar bola matanya, tampak bosan. "Konyol sekali. Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, Kazemaru Ichirouta."

Kazemaru tampak berpikir. "Hm … sepertinya aku melihatnya sekilas, ia pergi keluar dengan menunduk. Sepertinya ia punya masalah yang berat. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini tentang adiknya?"

Shuuya mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya ini salahku. Jika tahu akan seperti ini … aku … pasti tidak akan … menyerahkan buku itu …"

Kazemaru tertegun sebentar. "Buku?" Ia masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Iya, buku tentang …"

"Ah, aku mengerti maksudmu." Kazemaru mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mungkin ia pulang ke rumahnya atau … ke tempat yang sepi …"

Shuuya tersentak. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? "Kenapa kau … tahu …?"

"Yaah … itu ... seperti adegan drama di film-film yang kutonton, Gouenji … ah payah, masa kayak gitu aja enggak tau! Enggak punya tipi, sih! Payah!"

Shuuya langsung sweatdop di tempat. Film_? Jadi dikutip dari film, ya? Kirain mikir sendiri! Lagian siapa yang enggak punya TV? Gue punya woi! Sadar diri dong! Elu kali yang enggak punya! _

"Apa sih? Elu kali yang enggak punya! Nonton dari tetangga sebelah aja bangga! Sudah ah!"

Tidak mau berlama-lama mengobrol hal yang tidak penting, Shuuya memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri. "Aku punya urusan penting, aku duluan."

Kazemaru menggeram. "Hei! Apa kau bilang, hah! Enak saja! Grrh! Dasar Gouenji _baka_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Gomen,_ Atsuya. Aku … tidak bisa melindungimu … aku bukan kakak yang baik …" lirih pemuda itu. "Aku … bukan kakak yang baik … tidak seharusnya kau melindungiku … aku … akan menyelamatkanmu … dari Aliea Org Cryst …"

Iris kelabu itu memandang sedih batu nisan yang berada di depannya. Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan kedudukannya dengan adik kembarnya itu. Tahu bagaimana takdir yang tidak mulus –sangat buruk itu. Dihidupkan kembali … itu –menurutnya- melanggar peraturan …

Iris kelabu itu beralih ke kedua batu nisan yang berada di seberangnya itu. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, _gomen_ … Shirou … tidak bisa melindungi Atsuya … aku pantas dihukum …"

Iris kelabu itu menutup dan tanpa sadar –_tes –tes –tes_ –pipi mulus itu terbasahi oleh air matanya. Tidak ada isakan tangis. Yang ada hanya kesedihan yang mendalam dan rasa bersalah yang besar.

Tangan pucatnya menaruh bunga lily putih yang ia bawa. Kemudian kedua tangannya menyatu di depan dada, ia berdoa. Iris kelabu itu tetap menutup dan kembali terbuka ketika angin bertiup kencang. Menerbangkan kelopak bunga serta dedaunan kering yang berada disekitarnya.

_Drrt …! Drrt …! Drrt …! Drrt …!_

Ia mengabaikan handphone-nya yang sedari tadi bergetar entah karena panggilan ataupun email yang masuk. Saat ini ia tidak peduli –sangat tidak peduli pada benda tersebut.

Shirou menatap sendu kemudian langsung pergi dari makam keluarganya itu setelah –

"Aku pulang dulu, Kaa-san, Otou-san, Atsuya."

-pamit pada keluarganya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"KOGURE-KUN …!"

Teriakan seorang Otonashi hampir menggema di seluruh ruangan. Ia menjewer telinga Kogure dengan kasar.

"_I-itai …_" Kogure menggosok-gosok telinganya yang habis dijewer Haruna. "_G-gomen_, Haruna-san."

Siapa yang tidak marah? Orang lagi sakit kok digangguin. Ini orang benar-benar rajanya onar kali, ya.

"Kau ini keterlaluan …! Jangan mengganggu orang sakit …!"

"Hee …? Siapa yang mengganggu? Aku kan hanya mencorat-coret mukanya saja …!" Kogure menyilangkan tangannya.

"Itu sama saja …!"

"Sudahlah, Haruna-san. Kasihan juga kan?" Aki mencoba menenangkan suasana. Haruna hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang sementara Kogure tertawa dengan khasnya karena merasa dirinya menang dari perdebatannya ini. "Tidak apa kan, Kabeyama?" Tanya Aki.

Si korban usilan Kogure alias Kabeyama hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia habis pulang dari misinya bersama Kurimatsu dan Shinichi.

Aki tersenyum kecil. "Kogure, kau jangan keterlaluan seperti itu. Kasihan Kabeyama. Dia lagi sakit, bukan?"

Kogure hanya mengangguk sekenanya. "Kukira, Kabeyama hanya sakit gara-gara lapar saja." Gumamnya. Haruna kembali menghela nafas panjang. _Ni orang telmi kali, ya?_

"Ngomong-ngomong … kalian berdua mau apa ke sini?"

"Menjenguk Onii-chan. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Keadaannya sudah mulai stabil, kok. Bahkan jauh lebh baik daripada sebelumnya. Kalian boleh menjenguknya, tapi setelah itu biarkan ia beristirahat."

Haruna dan Kogure mengangguk. Aki melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan melanjutkan tugasnya. Mereka berdua segera mencari kamar yang dituju.

"Ne, Kogure-kun." Haruna memanggil.

"Hn? Apa?"

"Menurutmu … apa Fuyuka-san berada di sana waktu itu?"

"Maksudnya disana?" Kogure memandang Haruna tidak mengerti.

"Di _Evil Prison_. Apa … dia dijadikan bahan percobaan?"

"Hei! _Positive thinking_, dong! Biasanya kau yang lebih pintar dariku, kenapa sekarang jadi terbalik?"

Haruna diam saja. Tidak tampak tersinggung ketika sedikit disindir. Kogure mengernyitkan dahinya. Berpikir apa yang membuat gadis itu bertanya seperti itu.

_Tap!_

Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan. Baru saja mau membuka pintu kamar, sudah ada yang membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu.

"Eh? Tachimukai-kun? Tsunami-kun?"

Kedua orang yang dipanggil tadi tersenyum lebar. "Hai, Kogure, Otonashi! Lama tak jumpa,ya!" seru Tsunami antusias. Tachimukai hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kalian habis menjenguk Onii-chan?" Tanya Haruna.

Tachimukai mengangguk. "Yap, begitulah. Tidak keberatankan, Haruna-san?"

Kogure langsung menyelutuk. "Tentu saja tidak, Tachimukai. Apapun ia lakukan untuk pangeran berkuda putihnya … uishishishishi~"

Pipi gadis berambut biru itu merona merah –antara kesal dan malu. "Kogure-kun …! Jangan asal bicara!" Dijewernya telinga Kogure sampai ia berteriak kesakitan.

Tachimukai tertawa ringan walaupun tampak semburat tipis di pipinya. Tampaknya ia tidak terlalu memasalahkannya. "Ahahahaha~ sudahlah, Haruna-san."

Kogure yang akan menyulutuk lagi langsung dipotong oleh perkataan Yuuto. "Hei, kenapa kalian berbicara di pintu? Ayo, masuk!"

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Tachimukai dan Tsunami yang awalnya ingin keluar langsung masuk lagi ke dalam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Onii-chan? Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak, aku sudah baikan, kok."

Gadis berambut biru itu menghela nafas lega.

"Oh iya," sang game maker teringat sesuatu. "apa … kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan kekuatan kristal Fubuki?"

Tsunami berdecak pelan. "Haduh … aku saja belum bertemunya, bagaimana mau tahu? Kau ini bagaimana sih!" ucap Tsunami sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Kita berdua baru saja pulang dari misi."

Haruna memiringkan kepalanya. "Misi? Misi apa?"

"Memberantas kelompok jahat di Okinawa. Yah, walaupun kelompok kecil, mereka hebat juga, loh!" lanjut Tsunami. Sedangkan Tachimukai hanya mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan perkataan partner-nya itu.

Kogure kembali menyelutuk. "Yee … masa misi pangerannya sendiri enggak tahu, sih! Uishishishishi~"

_Duak!_

Haruna memukul kepala Kogure. Pipinya memanas. "Kogure-kun!" Tachimukai juga ikut sedikit merona. Yuuto dan Tachimukai tertawa.

"Memangnya menurutmu, ada apa dengan kekuatan kristalnya?" Tanya Tachimukai. Ia mencoba kembali ke topic pembicaraan.

Yuuto hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas bukan seperti kristal kegelapan … mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang iya, dia …"

"Dia …?"

"Dia ... mewarisi …"

_Braak!_

Kalimat Yuuto terpotong oleh dobrakan pintu yang kencang. Tampaklah Endou Mamoru yang kelihatan sangat panik. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Cepat bersiap! Ini darurat! Tachimukai! Tsunami! Kogure! Haruna!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu di suatu kota …_

Lampu-lampu menghiasi kota tersebut. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit berderetan di kota tersebut. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau mereka akan menjadi korban skenario kejam selanjutnya.

Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam ikut berlalu lalang di ada yang curiga sedikitpun dengan keberadaannya di sana. Seringaian jahat membentuk di bibir laki-laki itu. Ia membenarkan letak topinya lalu mengangkat ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering di saku celananya.

_"Aktifkan … sekarang!" _Suara seorang laki-laki dewasa memerintahkan pemuda itu.

Seringaian semakin lebar ketika mendengar perintah dari bosnya itu. Dipencetnya sebuah tombol di sebuah alat kecil yang dikeluarkan dari sakunya.

_Klik!_

Laki-laki itu lalu melanjutkan jalannya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kota tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah laki-laki itu pergi …

_DUAR …!_

Sebuah bom meledak dengan dahsyatnya di tengah kota!

"_Mision … complete_!"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Minna-saan~ Masih inget sama saya? Saya kembali mengupdate fic ini! chapter 10!**

**Entah bagaimana kelanjutannya, saya minta reviewnya, yaa  
**

**Silahkan kasih komentar apapun, entah itu saran, usul, pertanyaan, atau apapun. Flame juga boleh. Yang masih enggak jelas, boleh tanya di kotak review, kok.**

**Jaa~**


End file.
